On The Road
by Mockngjay
Summary: AU. Katniss et Peeta, qui se détestent, se retrouvent en panne de voiture le long d'une route isolée et en plein hiver… Bloqués par la neige, et dans l'attente d'une dépanneuse, la tension ne va que s'intensifier au fil des heures… Rated M (Langage-Lemon)
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà ici, et bien me voici de retour. Et pour ceux qui se sont perdus sur ma fiction, et bien merci d'avoir cliqué et bienvenue dans mon univers. Je reviens donc pour vous présenter cette nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. C'est un AU Everlark, bien entendu. Vous savez comme je les aime...**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : THG et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Collins

 _ **Cover image**_ : Google image

 _ **Rated M**_ : Dialogues – Lemon

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre et attends vos réactions avec impatience... A bientôt !**

 _ *****_ _Merci à_ _ **Peetniss**_ _pour sa relecture, ses corrections, ses suggestions et sa motivitude_ _ *****_

.

* * *

.

 **On The Road**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.

 **_Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te dire oui quand tu m'as appelé ?**

Je balaie d'une main mes cheveux et souffle d'exaspération en levant les yeux vers le plafond de ma voiture.

 **_J'hallucine, je viens de me taper 300 bornes pour venir te chercher et je m'en prends encore dans la gueule ! Si j'avais su…**

 **_Si tu avais su quoi ?,** me coupe-t-elle, acerbe. **Tu n'aurais pas annulé le rencard avec la blondasse qui te sert de plan cul ?**

Je soulève un sourcil et elle me jette un regard noir sans rien ajouter de plus. Après quoi, elle me tourne le dos, s'enfonce lourdement dans son siège en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et se mure dans le silence.

Euh, c'était quoi cette remarque à la con ?

J'allais plutôt lui dire que si j'avais su comment j'allais me faire recevoir, je ne me serais certainement pas taper tout ce trajet sous la neige et ma voiture ne serait certainement pas restée sur le carreau en plein milieu de la pampa… En plus, la seule chose que j'ai annulé -quand elle m'a appelé et m'a supplié de venir la chercher à l'autre bout de l'Etat- c'est un week-end de travail à la boulangerie de mes parents. La seule blonde que j'aurai du côtoyer ces prochains jours, c'est ma mère. Et autant dire que le lapin que je lui ai posé au dernier moment risque fortement de me retomber sur le coin de la gueule…

 **_Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec lui ?,** je finis par lui demander.

_ **Rien qui te regarde Mellark !** , me répond-elle sèchement sans décoller son regard du paysage cotonneux autour de nous…

Ok… Donc moi je suis juste bon à faire le taxi et à lui servir de défouloir…

Nous venons de quitter le campus de Gale, son petit copain, chez qui elle avait manifestement prévue de passer le week-end. C'était plus que tendu entre eux ces derniers temps, et franchement, elle était presque plus agréable avec moi qu'avec lui, c'est dire… Alors au vue de sa mauvaise humeur et de la super ambiance qui règne entre nous deux, je pense que je n'ai finalement pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre… Je préfère ne pas insister. A la place, j'insère à nouveau la clé dans le contact de la voiture et la tourne d'un quart de tour une fois… deux fois… Rien à faire, le moteur reste silencieux.

 **_Tu m'excuseras mais faut vraiment être con pour ne pas penser à faire le plein d'essence…**

 **_Tu te fous de moi ?,** je fais en serrant mes mains sur le volant.

Tellement que les jointures de mes doigts se mettent à blanchir. Le plein, on est allés le faire ensemble, juste avant de repartir. Et j'ai poireauté au moins quinze minutes dans la voiture à attendre que Mademoiselle revienne des toilettes.

 **_Tu te doutes bien que c'est pas le problème…**

Je me penche en avant et tâtonne avec ma main gauche sous le volant, à la recherche du petit clapet qui permet de déverrouiller le capot.

 **_Ok ! En attendant** , surenchérit-elle, **le résultat est le même. Je me retrouve bloquée au milieu de nulle part, sur une route complètement déserte… et pour couronner le tout… je suis avec toi !**

J'essaye de rester maitre de moi-même.

 **_Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te sens obligée d'être aussi…,** je commence sans finir, en serrant fort la mâchoire.

 **_Aussi quoi ?**

J'ai tout un tas d'adjectifs qui fusent dans mon esprit, là tout de suite. Mais je m'abstiens d'aller au bout de ma pensée pour éviter une énième dispute avec elle. J'inspire fort par le nez et finit par lui marmonner un :

 **_Rien. Laisse tomber…**

 **_Mon weekend était déjà pourri, mais grâce à toi il vient d'atteindre des sommets.**

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'emporter, surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu et lui crier dessus mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle a réellement l'art de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Et si me mettre hors de moi était un sport national, je jure que cette fille en serait la championne, toutes catégories confondues.

 **_Tu me fais chier Katniss ! J'aurais dû te laisser te démerder avec ton plan foireux !**

Après tout, j'y suis pour quoi, moi, si ça capote avec son mec et si ma voiture est tombée en panne là maintenant ?

J'attrape à la hâte ma veste sur la banquette arrière et sort promptement du véhicule en claquant rageusement la portière. Je suis immédiatement assailli par le vent qui, traîtreusement, s'engouffre sous mes vêtements et tétanise instantanément les muscles de mon visage. La neige a cessé de tomber, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! J'enfile rapidement mon blouson et mes doigts peinent à faire remonter la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Je suis sorti il y a moins d'une minute, mais ils sont déjà complètement engourdis et gelés. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les porte au niveau de ma bouche pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu. Et puis je finis par en glisser une dans mes cheveux pour remonter les boucles blondes qui retombent sur mon front avant de me frotter le menton pensivement.

Quelle poisse… Ma bagnole en panne… Et puis Katniss… Je sens mon estomac se nouer rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom dans mon esprit.

Elle me tape tellement sur les nerfs… Je ressens le besoin de m'en griller une pour me calmer, alors j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et fouille nerveusement à la recherche de mon paquet de cigarettes. Après avoir trouvé mon briquet, j'allume ma clope et prend une grande bouffée. Cela m'apaise temporairement, et m'évite de penser à celle qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi…

Bordel ! Cette nana me sort vraiment par les yeux.

Nous nous connaissons presque depuis toujours elle et moi. Nous avons pratiquement fait toute notre scolarité ensemble. Annie -une de ses meilleures amies- sort depuis le Lycée avec Finnick, qui se trouve également être un de mes meilleurs potes. Alors naturellement, nous fréquentons tous les deux le même groupe d'amis… Je crois qu'aussi loin que je puisse remonter dans mes souvenirs, Katniss Everdeen et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Nous avons toujours fait de notre mieux pour éviter de passer du temps ensemble. Mais difficile dans ces conditions… Nos amis, fatigués des perpétuelles disputes entre nous deux ont souvent essayé d'apaiser les tensions. Mais il n'y a jamais rien eu à faire. Et encore aujourd'hui, à presque 25 ans, c'est à peine si on arrive à partager la même pièce ou respirer le même air…

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi quand j'y réfléchis. Ou plutôt si. En fait, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas pouvoir l'encadrer... Son attitude, sa condescendance, sa mauvaise humeur, son sale caractère, sa façon d'être toujours désagréable avec moi… Ou encore le malin plaisir qu'elle a toujours prit à dénigrer mes petites amies, et à monter tout notre petit groupe contre elles... Et plus que tout, je déteste sa façon de toujours lever les yeux au ciel lorsque je parle...

Je me surprends à me mordre l'intérieur des joues en pensant soudain à ce petit détail. Ses yeux… Ils ont cette incroyable nuance de gris, comme un ciel d'orage, et reflètent parfaitement son tempérament volcanique… Et puis ses cheveux qu'elle a toujours pour habitude de tresser… Et… Je secoue la tête et prend une grande bouffée de fumée.

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne la trouvais attirante. Parce qu'elle l'est ! Belle… Incroyablement belle même ! Mais… Enfin bref ! Je tire à nouveau sur ma clope. Jolie ou pas, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais cette garce ne rate jamais une occasion de me rabaisser ou de se foutre de ma gueule…

En fait, je crois qu'elle me déteste. Autant que moi, je peux la détester.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir la chercher lorsqu'elle m'a appelé ce matin… Je m'adosse contre la portière de ma voiture et scrute la route, infiniment droite, et désespérément déserte… Je penche la tête en arrière, tirant à nouveau sur ma cigarette, et regarde le ciel un instant avant de regarder de nouveaux devant moi en inspirant la fumée. Il doit être seize heures mais tour le ciel est sombre, triste, implacable... Il va neiger. Encore… Génial ! Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette avant de l'envoyer valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin d'une pichenette, et me dirige vers l'avant de ma voiture. Je soulève le capot. Mon vieux pick-up, c'est loin d'être un bolide de course. Et même si j'ai déjà vaguement bidouillé les entrailles de la bête, je n'ai que des notions très limitées en matière de mécanique auto. Changer une roue, ou bien faire la vidange… c'est à peu près toute l'étendue de mon savoir… Je pose les deux mains à plat sur la carrosserie. Le métal est encore chaud par endroit ce qui contraste avec le froid mordant qui règne autour de moi.

 **_Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ?** , je marmonne en retroussant mes manches et en me penchant sur le moteur pour l'examiner de plus près.

Je jette un coup d'œil méticuleux en essayant de me rappeler de ce que mon père a pu m'apprendre les quelques fois où j'ai bricolé sur sa voiture avec lui. Nous avons entendu un claquement plutôt sonore, et puis le moteur a eu quelques soubresauts avant de caler pitoyablement et de ne plus vouloir redémarrer. Alors je me dis que ça vient peut-être de l'arrivée d'essence… Je laisse courir mes doigts à la recherche d'une éventuelle fuite. C'est un véritable champ de bataille là-dedans ! Les tuyaux sont un peu fissurés, enfin comme la moitié des trucs dans cette bagnole qui tombe en ruine. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est aussi âgée que moi cette caisse ! Je regarde les niveaux, la batterie… Je recherche un fil qui pourrait éventuellement être débranché. Evidemment, je ne vois rien ! Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et lâche un long soupir. C'est vrai qu'elle a des ratés depuis… Depuis toujours en fait ! Mais moi, j'ai toujours mis ça sur le kilométrage important...

Je relève vivement la tête lorsque j'entends la portière claquer. Je jette un regard discret à Katniss qui me rejoint à l'extérieur. Elle s'adosse sur le côté de la voiture, glisse ses mains dans les poches, et commence à balancer d'avant en arrière son pied dans la neige, sans un regard pour moi.

 **_Alors ? Verdict ?,** me lance-t-elle d'un ton que je ne saurais qualifier, en fixant le bout de ses bottines maintenant couvert de neige.

Je ne suis pas un Dieu de la mécanique. Je peux bien bidouiller un peu mais je préfère ne pas insister. Je fais un pas en arrière en soufflant, impuissant.

 **_Je ne sais pas ce qui est mort.**

Elle soupire et je la vois se rapprocher de moi.

 **_Ouais… En gros tu n'y connais rien quoi ! Pousse-toi de là je vais regarder.**

Je hausse les épaules au moment où elle me pousse et fourre sa tête sous le capot.

 **_Depuis quand tu t'y connais en voiture toi ?,** je souffle en riant.

Elle m'ignore complètement. Je m'apprête à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche mais la referme immédiatement. Parce que lorsqu'elle se penche légèrement sur la carrosserie et qu'elle plonge les mains dans le moteur, mes yeux se verrouillent sur elle. Plus précisément sur ses mains. Je les regarde, fasciné.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherche à faire, ni même de si elle-même sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Mais je suis comme… hypnotisé. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu les mains d'une fille sur moi depuis… un certain temps. Mais putain la façon dont elle tente de dévisser ce boulon du bout des doigts ou qu'elle laisse glisser sa main le long du tuyau de cette pompe…

Oh merde…

Elle se met à souffler alors mes yeux se dirigent naturellement au niveau de son visage. Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Je le sais parce qu'elle est en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Et puis, elle secoue légèrement sa tête à cause de ses cheveux qui lui retombent devant les yeux. Alors je me rapproche, inconsciemment. Elle me jette un petit regard en coin et je sens un frisson parcourir tout mon corps, et mon estomac se resserrer lorsque nos yeux se croisent. J'ai presque envie de remettre la mèche qui lui retombe sur le visage derrière son oreille. Mais si ma main commence à se lever dans sa direction, j'arrête rapidement mon geste.

Wow, wow, wow. Il se passe quoi là ? Le froid est en train de sérieusement te taper sur le système Mellark.

Je sens que mon visage se met à changer de couleur et je remercie le ciel qu'il fasse si froid. Le rouge qui est en train de me monter aux joues peut être mis sur le compte de ce vent vraiment glacial. Je secoue énergiquement la tête, fourre mes mains au fond de mes poches en priant pour qu'elle ne soit rendu compte de rien, et m'éloigne légèrement.

 **_Où est-ce que tu te sauves ?,** me lance-t-elle, la tête toujours sous le capot.

 **_Je…Erm… J'ai oublié un truc dans…** , j'élude en désignant l'avant du véhicule. **J'arrive**.

Je me dépêche de remonter en voiture, ne voulant pas lui laisser voir mon trouble, et ferme la portière derrière moi. Je me pince l'arête du nez. Je me sens comme un con, là maintenant. Depuis quand une fille… Non ! Depuis quand _cette_ fille arrive-t-elle à me mettre dans un état pareil ? Je pose ma tête sur le volant en soupirant mais n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question car j'entends Katniss refermer le capot dans un claquement sonore. Je relève la tête et la vois se diriger vers le côté passager. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux lorsqu'elle remonte sans un mot, et se renfonce dans son siège avant d'apporter ses mains tremblantes au niveau de sa bouche pour les réchauffer.

Sentant mes yeux sur elle, elle finit par tourner la tête dans ma direction.

 **_Quoi ?,** aboie-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu sais que ta voiture est une épave ?**

 **_Je sais,** je fais en soufflant un petit rire par le nez.

Elle fait aussitôt rouler ses yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je crois qu'en fait, ça me fait plaisir de lui taper sur les nerfs.

 **_Tu connais un garage ?** , je fais en tâtonnant au niveau de la poche de mon jean.

 **_J'ai une tête à en connaitre un ? Ici ?**

 **_On sait jamais** , **toi qui a toujours réponse à tout…,** je fais en sortant mon téléphone portable.

Quelques flocons recommencent à tomber lorsque je déverrouille l'écran et je constate avec lassitude que pour couronner le tout, il n'y a quasiment pas de réseau ici.

 **_Bon… Dans ce cas… Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer d'appeler une dépanneuse...**

.

.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello les gens,**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous remercie mille fois pour le super accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle fiction. Un grand merci pour les nombreuses reviews, les follows et mis en favoris. J'ai le meilleur des lectorats !**

 ** _KatnissAndPeeta, Elo, Cyhame, Louris_ et _Akai_ : ** Merci pour vos commentaires ! **:)**

 ***** _Un énorme merci à ma Beta_ **Peetniss** _qui a pris grand soin de relire, corriger, commenter, et réclamer des MAJ_ *****

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

 **_Oui, d'accord… Je comprends… Merci, à tout à l'heure…**

Je raccroche en silence, et fixe l'écran de mon portable jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne noir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de l'envoyer valser et de hurler comme un dément.

Putain-de-merde !

Je tire longuement sur la cigarette que j'ai allumée un peu plus tôt pour me calmer, et fourre sans ménagement le téléphone dans la poche de mon blouson. J'ai dû sortir et faire quelques pas pour trouver quelques barres de réseau et pouvoir contacter une dépanneuse… Alors je soupire un grand coup lorsque je rebrousse chemin et que je commence à me rapprocher de ma voiture.

La neige glacée craque sous mes semelles, et lorsque je respire, de la buée s'échappe de sous mon nez… Je passe une main dans mes cheveux humides à cause des nombreux flocons qui s'y sont accrochés, et une fois arrivé, m'affale contre la carrosserie de la voiture, en fermant les yeux… Je crois que l'univers entier s'est ligué contre moi ! Ouais, franchement, ce n'est pas possible autrement… J'inspire à nouveau une grande bouffée de fumée lorsque mes yeux fixent les petits flocons qui s'écrasent sur le sol, sans vraiment les voir… J'ai dû rester une dizaine de minutes au téléphone, mais je suis déjà complètement gelé. Mais malgré le froid sec et pinçant, je ne suis décidément pas pressé de retourner à l'intérieur de ce maudit véhicule… Parce-que je le sais… Quand je vais rentrer à l'intérieur de cette voiture et que je vais devoir annoncer à Katniss que nous allons être bloqués ici… Seuls… Pendant encore un bon moment…

Oh misère, je l'entends déjà partir dans les aigus, et me hurler dessus que tout est de ma faute…

Alors je regarde les flocons de neige tomber paresseusement autour de moi. C'est drôle, avec toute cette neige qui dégringole, j'ai l'impression que tous les sons sont absorbés… Je n'entends rien : pas de voitures, pas d'oiseaux… Ici, le seul bruit qui parvient à mes oreilles, c'est le vent qui siffle et qui s'engouffre dans les arbres. Tout est étrangement calme… Moi qui suis habitué au bruit du centre-ville de Boston, je suis surpris de n'entendre que le silence.

Ma cigarette, qui arrive en bout de course, me brûle les doigts et me sort de ma rêverie. Alors je tire une dernière taffe, et jette le mégot dans la poudreuse d'une simple pichenette avant de fourrer frénétiquement ma main dans ma poche, et d'en sortir à nouveau mon paquet de clopes. J'en porte une à mes lèvres, allume compulsivement cette deuxième cigarette et tire dessus, comme si je n'avais pas fumé depuis des jours.

C'est mal. Je sais… Mais j'en ai besoin. Alors je prends mon temps. Je tire encore quelques longues lattes silencieuses avant de jeter la cigarette un peu plus loin, et inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais, comme pour me donner du courage.

 **_Quand faut y aller Mellark…**

J'agrippe la poignée de la porte et m'empresse de remonter dans la voiture. Je sens instantanément la chaleur présente dans l'habitacle irradier sur la peau glacée de mon visage. Je secoue énergiquement la tête en m'installant sur le siège conducteur, et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux pour décoller les dernières paillettes de neige qui terminent leur course sur le plancher de ma voiture.

 **_Peeta… Tu pouvais pas faire ça dehors ?,** s'agace-t-elle.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de tourner la tête pour la regarder lorsque je lui réponds, en soufflant d'exaspération.

 **_Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, dehors, il neige** …

Trente secondes. Il ne lui aura pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour commencer à me taper sur le système…

_ **Sans blague ?,** me lance-t-elle ironiquement. **Et sinon ?**

 **_Sinon quoi ?**

 **_A ton avis ?! La dépanneuse !**

 **_Ah… Erm… Tu ne vas pas être contente…,** je me risque à lui répondre. **L'attente risque d'être… importante.**

 **_Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement « importante » ?**

Je frotte ma nuque avec ma main.

 **_Ça veut dire que certaines routes sont complètement bloquées à cause de la neige, et que le verglas a provoqué tous un tas d'accidents… Ils m'ont dit qu'ils feraient au mieux mais…**

 **_Combien de temps ?,** me coupe-t-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de terminer ma phrase.

 **_J'en sais rien… Quatre ou cinq heures je pense… Dans le meilleur des cas… Nous ne sommes pas prioritaires.**

Elle se redresse soudain, sa bouche s'ouvre grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Tellement que j'ai l'impression que sa mâchoire pourrait bien se décrocher.

 **_QUOI ?**

J'ai presque envie de rire -et elle doit le voir- parce qu'à la façon dont elle se met à froncer les sourcils et à me dévisager de ses yeux gris remplis d'une incompréhensible colère... Bon sang ! Je tente de vite dissimuler le sourire qui menace de s'étirer sur mon visage parce que je crois qu'elle doit être à _ça_ de me sauter à la gorge…

 **_Ça t'amuse ? Il n'y a pas moyen que j'attende aussi longtemps ici, sur une route complètement déserte et TOUTE SEULE…**

 **_Merci pour moi…,** je marmonne en levant les yeux au plafond de ma voiture.

 **_Si j'avais su, j'aurais appelé moi-même tout à l'heure. File-moi ton portable que je leur explique l'urgence de la situation.**

 **_Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con ou quoi ?,** je réplique en arquant les sourcils. **T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?**

Elle se contente de tendre la main dans ma direction, et je vois un léger rictus se dessiner sur son visage. Okay…

 **_Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux** …, je fais en lui tendant mon téléphone.

Elle me l'arrache des mains, file dans le journal d'appels et tente de rappeler le même standard que moi. Une fois… Deux fois… Mais comme tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de réseau et ses appels se terminent avant même d'avoir commencer… Elle finit par capituler et par me jeter rageusement l'appareil sur les genoux en murmurant, dépitée :

 **_C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…**

.

.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Surtout dans ce silence de mort qui règne entre nous deux… J'ai bien essayé d'amorcer la conversation mais elle m'a envoyé baladé royalement. Et parler à un mur, très peu pour moi… Alors j'ai finis par lâcher l'affaire et pour meubler un peu, j'ai allumé la radio. Mais au bout d'une petite heure…

 **_Ah… Batterie…,** je souffle en constatant que le poste s'est éteint.

Katniss tourne la tête, croise mon regard et roule des yeux, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

 **_Merci, j'avais compris…,** bougonne-t-elle.

Et elle replonge dans son mutisme. Alors, je l'imite. J'appuie ma tête sur ma main gauche, mon coude contre la portière et je regarde tomber la neige pendant de longues minutes. Les flocons sont de plus en plus gros, et -comme une couverture- ils recouvrent la route, et font disparaître complètement les repères autour de nous.

J'ai récupéré mon briquet dans ma poche et joue machinalement avec. Je l'ouvre et le ferme pensivement. De manière répétitive. Ce qui agace Katniss…

Je m'apprête à faire le claquer encore plus fort entre mes doigts pour l'énerver encore plus, lorsque j'entends les gargouillements de son ventre qui me rappelle que nous n'avons rien avalé pour le dîner. Je pose alors tranquillement mon briquet sur le tableau de bord et lui murmure :

 **_Dans la boite à gant…**

 **_Pardon ?**

 **_Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un paquet de Cinnamon Rolls. Regarde…**

Elle me fixe une seconde, semble hésiter, mais quand son ventre se remet à grogner, je l'entends me murmurer un faible :

 **_Merci** …

Je hoche la tête, lui offre un timide sourire en guise de réponse et me renfonce dans mon siège. Je suis assez surpris de l'entendre me parler avec une voix si douce et modérée. C'est une grande première. Il faut croire que la faim adoucit les mœurs…

Elle ouvre alors délicatement le compartiment -plein à craquer- en face d'elle, et commence à fouiller à l'intérieur. La porte sur les genoux, je l'entends qui remue, fouine, déplace papiers, vieux tickets de caisse et CDs… Et puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Elle brandit alors la boite, victorieuse, l'ouvre, et s'empresse de mordre dans un des petits gâteaux à la cannelle. Elle l'engloutit en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, en gémissant de contentement et puis… Elle commence à lécher les petites miettes et le glaçage qui lui reste sur les doigts…

Oh putain ! Je retiens mon souffle et n'arrive plus du tout à décoller mes yeux de ses lèvres !

Elle doit sentir mes yeux sur elle, parce qu'elle finit par se tourner dans ma direction. J'avalement difficilement la salive que j'ai dans la gorge au moment où elle pivote sur son siège.

 **_Tu en veux ?**

Elle se penche légèrement lorsqu'elle me tend la boite de gâteaux et c'est à cet instant que ce qui était en équilibre sur la porte de la boite à gant choisit pour tomber lourdement sur le sol.

 **_Merde !** **Désolée…,** s'excuse-t-elle.

Elle s'empresse de se pencher pour ramasser ce qui est tombé à ses pieds. Le carnet d'entretien de ma voiture… Une boite de Cd… Et puis, elle se redresse. Je remarque immédiatement sa bouche courbée en un magnifique sourire. Bizarre… Et lorsque mon regard suit le sien et que je comprends que c'est un paquet de capotes qu'elle tient entre ses doigts…

 **_Eh bien monsieur Mellark…,** commence-t-elle en gloussant. **Ça c'est pour le dessert ?**

Putain, la honte !

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je fonds sur elle, et lui arrache le paquet des mains. L'espace d'un instant, mes doigts frôlent les siens. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde mais j'ai le temps de remarquer qu'ils sont toujours glacés d'avoir été dehors. Elle a un léger mouvement de recul, mais je jurerais la voir frémir lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne.

 **_Ermmm, oui c'est un… c'est mon… enfin… Tu sais…**

Je dois être aussi rouge qu'un homard qui vient de passer à la casserole ! Je sens mes joues en ébullition et ne sais plus où me mettre.

 **_Oui, je sais encore ce qu'est un paquet de capotes !,** me lance-t-elle en ricanant.

Je ne sais clairement plus où me mettre ! Pourtant, ce ne sont que des préservatifs. Elle se bidonne lorsque je tourne et me retourne sur mon siège, sans savoir quoi en faire. Et puis je finis par le glisser dans le vide poche à l'arrière de mon siège.

Elle plisse le nez. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de me lancer une pique, mais qu'elle s'en empêche. Je me retiens de lui demander de le faire.

 **_C'était Glimmer pas vrai ?**

 **_Glimmer ?,** je lui demande en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

 **_La blonde que tu as ramené et avec qui tu as passé ton temps à flirter au _Hob_ la semaine dernière… C'était elle non ?**

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien saisit là où elle veut en venir. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et elle enchaine.

 **_Ton plan cul du weekend ! Celui que j'ai ruiné…**

Je pince fortement les lèvres avant de répondre d'un ton prudent.

 **_Tu n'as rien ruiné du tout Katniss…**

 **_Oh vraiment ?,** fait-elle en arquant les sourcils, et sans me lâcher de son regard si pénétrant.

 **_Oui vraiment !,** je fais en soutenant son regard. **Je ne couche pas avec elle.**

 **_Oh... Et bien tu as tort…**

 **_Tort ?**

 **_Elle est clairement intéressée… Et puis, en plus, c'est tout à fait ton genre...**

 **_De quoi je me mêle ? Et puis, mon genre ?**

Elle détourne le regard et se contente de hausser les épaules sans rien ajouter de plus.

 **_Par curiosité… Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Mon « genre » ?,** je lui demande, en insistant sur le dernier mot tout en mimant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

 **_Les blondasses dans son genre, évidemment !**

Evidemment… Je roule des yeux pour toute réponse. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle fait une pause, baisse le regard et ajoute :

 **_Et puis jolie, grande, mince… Une grosse poitrine… Des jambes aussi longues qu'un Paris-Brésil en bateau…**

Je tourne la tête et la regarde, amusé par le portrait qu'elle est en train de me dépeindre. Elle s'en rend compte, fronce les sourcils et continue en roulant exagérément des yeux.

 **_Sans oublier la bouche de poisson et le QI d'un bulot !**

J'éclate franchement de rire.

 **_Pourquoi tu ris ?,** me demande-t-elle, incrédule **.**

 **_Parce que tu me fais rire,** je lui réponds.

Et puis nos yeux se vrillent. J'étouffe mon rire et mon sourire disparait, quand je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 **_Et parce que je crois que tu n'as vraiment aucune idée… de ce qu'est mon type de fille...**

Je me rapproche, imperceptiblement. Je jurerais voir ses joues se teinter légèrement de rouge à mon sous-entendu. Je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard… Quelque chose qui me remue au fond de mes tripes… Comme une caresse, une caresse à l'intérieur de moi. Elle me sort de cet état de transe lorsqu'elle finit par me lancer, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, en détournant le regard :

 **_Je crois que si… Mais c'est vrai que pour que le tableau soit complet, j'ai oublié le trait de caractère essentiel à toutes tes conquêtes : le côté pétasse…**

 **_Je me disais aussi…** , je recule dans mon siège. **C'est plus fort que toi hein ?**

 **_Quoi ?**

 **_D'être aussi… Enfin, pourquoi tu te sens obligée d'être aussi désagréable avec mes copines ?**

 **_Tu ne couches qu'avec des poufs, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Regarde Glimmer…**

 **_Je ne couche PAS avec elle !**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie… Je me redresse, remonte la fermeture de mon blouson et agrippe la poignée de la portière.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Peeta !**

Je ne réponds rien, et ouvre la portière. Le vent s'engouffre immédiatement dans l'habitacle, et quelques flocons virevoltent à l'intérieur de la voiture.

 **_On peut savoir où est-ce que tu te barres** **?** , me hèle-t-elle sans bouger de sa place.

 **_Je vais pisser !,** je fais en me retournant. **Pourquoi ?** **Tu veux me la tenir ?**

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et me retourne lorsque je claque rageusement la portière. Je croise à nouveau son regard, son regard orageux. Et quand je ressens un frisson tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je ne suis pas totalement sûr que ce soit dû au vent glacial qui me fouette le visage…

Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de me plonger trop longtemps dans son regard si particulier car mes yeux sont attirés par le joli majeur qu'elle est en train de me tendre. Et même si je n'ai pas le son, j'arrive très distinctement à lire le « _vas te faire foutre connard !_ » qu'elle articule. Plutôt que de lui répondre, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne rapidement d'elle avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter…

Putain, j'espère que cette foutue dépanneuse ne va vraiment pas tarder.

.

.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à toutes, et ravie de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 3 de cette fiction.**

 **Tout d'abord, un énorme merci pour les nombreux mis en favoris et follow pour cette histoire. Vous êtes vraiment nombreux(ses) à me lire et ça, ça me fait trop plaisir. J'en profite pour encore vous remercier de me laisser toujours un petit mot sympa, et de partager vos impressions avec moi par commentaire ou par MP. La pipelette que je suis apprécie toujours ! ^^**

 **Le site a énormément bugé ces derniers jours, j'espère que tout le monde à reçu sa réponse. D'ailleurs, je n'oublie pas ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur FFN.** ** _Cyhame, Alex30, Elo, Neko, Guest(s)_ : ** Merci pour vos petits mots. Vous êtes top ! **:)**

 _ ***Peetniss,** mille merci d'avoir pris le temps de relire et corriger ces quelques lignes. Tu es topissime ! *****_

 **Sur ce, allons voir ce qui se passe au niveau de cette route déserte ! ^^ J'espère que la lecture vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

.

Une bourrasque de vent fait tourbillonner la neige -qui tombe drue- sous mes yeux. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'il neige de plus en plus fort, je ne vois plus à dix mètres devant moi !

En plus, cette vacherie s'insinue dans mes fringues par les manches et le col de mon blouson. C'est officiel, si nous ne nous entre-tuons pas avant que la dépanneuse ne se pointe, je vais mourir congelé !

Je m'éloigne un peu de la voiture et m'enfonce dans la neige qui m'arrive au-dessus de la cheville maintenant. J'entends la glace qui se craquelle sous chacun de mes pas… Et ça, ça craint ! Parce qu'avec le ciel qui s'assombrit et le jour qui décline à vue d'œil, cela va rendre les routes vraiment impraticables, et prolonger notre petit tête à tête au milieu de nulle-part… Je soupire et fourre les mains dans les poches de ma veste. J'y sens mon paquet de cigarettes tout cabossé, et l'envie d'en griller une me titille immédiatement. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément l'air froid par le nez pour me détendre.

 **_Okay Mellark, il faut vraiment que tu arrives à te calmer si tu veux réussir à résister…**

Je souffle une fois… Deux fois… Et j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Je tourne la tête en direction de mon vieux pick-up.

Et même si la neige commence à s'amonceler sur le pare-brise, mon regard croise celui de Katniss. Son regard noir. Celui des mauvais jours. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle me scanne de la tête au pied. Je suis trop loin pour déchiffrer mais ses lèvres remuent, et je suis presque sûre qu'elle peste contre moi… Encore… Et puis, elle rejette en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns et finit par détourner le regard sur sa droite…

Quelle journée… Non ! Quel week-end de merde ! Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi !

Je lui tourne le dos et serre fort les poings lorsque le paquet de cigarettes se rappelle à mon souvenir. Misère, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je m'en grille une. J'en extirpe une et ma main tremble lorsque je la porte au niveau de ma bouche. De froid ? De nervosité ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien... Mais bordel ! Je crois que je n'aurais jamais fumé autant de clopes d'affilées de ma vie !

J'essaye de l'allumer, protégeant la flamme du briquet du vent en la couvrant de ma main libre. Mais c'est à cet instant que j'entends, dans mon dos, Katniss sortir de la voiture. Je retire la cigarette d'entre mes lèvres et me retourne pour la regarder.

Elle a une main appuyée contre la carrosserie de ma voiture et est penchée à l'intérieur. Je rêve ou bien elle est en train de récupérer son sac ? Elle se redresse soudain, le jette sur son épaule -sans un mot, sans un regard dans ma direction- et claque sèchement la porte, ce qui fait glisser par terre une partie du monticule de neige présent sur le toit. Et puis, elle prend la route, dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

 **_Katniss ?,** je demande, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et commence à avancer dans la poudreuse, sans se retourner. Je la regarde s'éloigner, comme un con, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui est en train de se produire. Mais quand je réalise qu'elle est vraiment en train de prendre ses cliques et ses claques…

 **_Oh Katniss !?,** je fais en avançant dans sa direction. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Elle se retourne une seconde, réajuste son sac sur son épaule et accélère le pas quand elle se rend compte que je commence à la rattraper. Putain, elle le fait exprès ! Je me mets alors à courir pour la rejoindre et manque plusieurs fois de me vautrer dans la neige. Je finis par la rattraper et je la saisis doucement par le bras pour l'arrêter et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

 **_Oh tu m'entends ?! Je te parle !** , je fais tout essoufflé.

Elle se retourne et me lance un regard noir de ses yeux merveilleusement beaux mais également emplis de colère, ce qui me provoque des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle baisse le regard au niveau de son bras. A l'endroit où ma main l'enserre. Elle fait un mouvement brusque avec son épaule pour se dégager de mon emprise. Sans rien dire. Et elle reprend sa route.

 **_Mais… Enfin où est ce que tu vas comme ça ?,** je lui demande.

 **_Si on te demande, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu n'en sais rien** **!** , me répond-elle sans se retourner.

 **_Katniss !,** je hausse un peu le ton, légèrement sur les nerfs.

 **_Quoi ?! Il y avait une station essence un peu loin sur la route...**

Je la dépasse en deux grandes enjambées. Et puis je me plante devant elle, lui barrant le passage pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

 **_Une station ? Non mais attends, la dernière qu'on a croisé, elle était au moins à vingt bornes d'ici Kat'…**

Elle m'ignore complètement et me contourne en haussant les épaules.

 **_D'ici que tu y arrives elle sera probablement fermée,** je fais en la suivant du regard.

 **_Peu importe... Il y aura bien une cabine téléphonique, ou du réseau… Enfin n'importe quoi qui me permettra d'appeler quelqu'un et de rentrer chez moi !,** m'explique-t-elle en marchant tranquillement.

Je trottine pour arriver à nouveau sa hauteur.

 **_Il va faire nuit !**

 **_Et alors ?**

 **_Et alors je te laisserais pas partir !,** je fais en lui agrippant la main avec la mienne. **Pas toute seule… Pas comme ça…**

Ses doigts sont glacés... Et ce contact me provoque des picotements que je sens migrer de ma paume à mon bras. Ses deux yeux s'écarquillent et ses sourcils se froncent.

 **_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?,** me lance-t-elle en récupérant sa main d'un geste vif. **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive !?**

 **_J'en sais rien… Tu pourrais te paumer !**

 **_C'est une grande ligne droite !,** ricane-t-elle.

 **_Ou bien tomber sur un malade !,** je fais en sentant la tension monter de plus en plus.

 **_T'as vu beaucoup de voitures ces deux dernières heures ? Et quand bien même, ça serait toujours mieux que de rester dans ton épave…** , me lance-t-elle dédaigneusement. **Avec toi !**

Bordel !

 **_Et sinon être agréable deux minutes avec moi, ça te boucherait une veine ?,** je m'énerve franchement.

En plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je vois bien qu'elle me cherche, qu'elle me teste. Et le pire, c'est que ça marche… Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui me retient de la laisser s'en aller...

 **_A quoi tu joues Katniss ?**

 **_Je ne joue pas Peeta !**

Et elle tourne à nouveau les talons et me plante là, comme un con. A croire qu'elle a décidé de ne vraiment rien m'épargner aujourd'hui !

Je la regarde s'éloigner quelques secondes, me protégeant de la main des petits flocons qui me tombent devant les yeux. Il va faire nuit, il neige, il fait froid… Même si c'est la pire des emmerdeuses, je ne peux quand même pas la laisser filer comme ça. Je dois absolument faire quelque chose d'intelligent, et ne pas me contenter de la laisser s'évaporer dans la nature. J'avance alors hâtivement pour la rejoindre, glisse une main autour de sa taille -ce qui la stoppe dans son élan- et la tire malgré elle contre moi.

 **_Heyyyy ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** , s'échauffe-t-elle.

 **_Cette fois tu vas arrêter tes conneries et tu vas venir avec moi.**

 **_Mais t'es pas bien ?!,** commence-t-elle, furieuse, en tentant de me repousser d'un geste brusque.

Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort contre mes côtes et ma respiration qui s'accélère trahit mon énervement. J'inspire un grand coup par le nez, et rétrécis mes yeux sur elle lorsque je la regarde de haut en bas.

 **_Ok… Tu veux jouer à ça ? Pas de problème. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…**

Je l'empoigne fermement par les hanches, la soulève et la jette sur mon épaule.

 **_Mais qu'est-ce que…** , hoquette-t-elle de surprise.

Je glisse une main à l'arrière de ses genoux pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en arrière et commence à avancer en direction de la voiture.

 **_PEETA !** **LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !,** hurle-t-elle en se débattant.

Misère, elle va me péter les tympans à crier comme ça. Comme elle ne parvient pas à se dégager de ma poigne, je la sens commencer à se tortiller puis agripper et tirer sur mon blouson de toutes ses forces.

 **_PEETAAAAAA !,** s'époumone-t-elle encore, gesticulant sur mon épaule et manquant de nous faire tomber.

 **_Tu peux crier, fais toi plaisir ! Y'a personne à des kilomètres !**

 **_Peeta ! Laisse moi descendre tout de suite !**

 **_Non !**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commence à me frapper dans le dos. Avec ses deux poings. Et son sac...

 **_Oh putain... Je vais te faire vivre un enfer…,** maudit-elle.

 **_Comme si c'était pas déjà le cas…,** je marmonne entre le dixième et le cinquantième coups...

Elle se débat tant et si bien que je vacille plusieurs fois et que je suis à deux doigts de nous coller tous les deux dans la poudreuse. Je finis par la poser délicatement au sol, juste devant la portière du pick-up. Elle se dégage immédiatement de mes bras et me repousse violemment. Je fais un pas en arrière.

 **_Mais t'es un grand malade !,** crie-t-elle.

Elle est vraiment furieuse. Je le sais à la façon dont elle sert la mâchoire et à ses épaules qui se raidissent. Je lui ouvre la porte sans un mot et secoue légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'elle monte dans la voiture.

 **_Fous moi la paix !** **Je t'ai rien demandé. Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi !**

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas !

 **_Tu es sérieuse là ?**

 **_J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?**

Je la regarde, interloqué.

 **_Ok... Alors si tu peux te débrouiller sans moi… Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?**

 **_Ça c'est quelque chose que je commence vraiment à regretter figure toi…,** commence-t-elle en baissant le regard et lissant son manteau entre ses doigts.

 **_Ah bon ? Tu le caches bien pourtant !,** je lance ironiquement.

Elle redresse vivement la tête, et me lance un regard accusateur. Visiblement, elle n'apprécie pas mon humour.

Nous restons là, à nous regarder, quelques secondes, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sens naître une drôle de sensation dans le creux de mon estomac. Comme une boule de chaleur. Ce n'est pas forcément désagréable mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'avale difficilement ma salive et articule péniblement d'un ton qui j'espère sec :

 **_Alors… Pourquoi ?**

Il neige de moins en moins mais des petits flocons s'accrochent à ses cils, et brillent dans ses cheveux humides et emmêlés. Elle y glisse une main, et puis elle me dévisage. Elle semble exaspérée mais finit par me répondre.

 **_J'en sais rien. Sûrement parce qu'on… est amis je suppose…**

Elle sursaute, comme si elle se surprenait elle-même à utiliser ces mots. Cela me surprend aussi cela dit. Amis ? Depuis quand le concept d'amitié entre elle et moi s'est-il insinué dans son esprit ?

 **_Amis ? Et les autres alors ?**

 **_Et bien quoi les autres ?,** demande-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

 **_Madge ? Et Finnick ? Et Delly ? Ce sont tes amis aussi non ?**

 **_Quelle perspicacité !,** ironise-t-elle.

Putain, elle m'énerve à faire semblant de ne rien comprendre. Mais à un point... J'aimerais lui dire que c'est une chieuse, et qu'elle n'a a aucune idée d'à quel point elle est en train de me rendre dingue...

 **_Ce que je veux dire c'est que des amis a appeler, tu en as d'autres…,** je fais en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

 **_Développe un peu parce que j'ai du mal à te suivre,** fait-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **_Mais à la différence, qu'eux, tu les apprécies, et que moi tu ne me supportes pas !**

 **_N'importe quoi !,** s'énerve-t-elle.

 **_Oh arrête ! Tu as toujours été infecte avec moi ! Depuis toujours ! Tu ne peux pas m'encadrer !,** je m'énerve à mon tour.

 **_C'est pas réciproque peut-être ?,** m'accuse-t-elle immédiatement.

 **_Non !** **Et ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question !**

Elle inspire fort par le nez et finit par me cracher à la figure :

 **_Tu veux la vérité Peeta ? Je t'ai appelé parce que tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé ! Voilà !**

Quand elle lâche ça, je me stoppe net. Elle déglutit soudain et détourne la tête. Comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire mais... une fraction de seconde trop tard.

 **_Je... Attends, quoi ?**

 **_Rien. Laisse tomber Peeta !,** s'énerve-t-elle.

Et elle fait mine de vouloir rentrer dans la voiture.

 **_Non, non, non. Tu ne sauveras pas cette fois !,** je fais en la retenant par le bras.

Nos yeux se vrillent à nouveau, je la sens nerveuse... Je le vois au rythme de sa respiration qui s'accélère.

 ** **_C'est... Enfin...** **Ça veut dire quoi ça ?****

 **_J'en sais rien Peeta… Je...**

Et ses yeux se dirigent brièvement vers le bas de mon visage… Plus précisément sur mes lèvres. Les miens l'imitent alors, fixent sa bouche entre-ouverte. Je perçois son souffle, et je suis tellement proche que je peux presque le sentir sur ma peau... que je peux presque en sentir le goût.

Mon regard se cramponne à son visage. Ses pupilles rondes s'agrandissent et assombrissent son regard. Son air arrogant qui m'agace tant d'habitude me trouble à cet instant. Parce qu'un regard noir dans des yeux gris pareils… Cela lui donne une certaine intensité. Et je vous jure qu'on ne peut pas en réchapper... Et puis elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure...

Et c'est à cet instant que je perds pied.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce que je suis en train de profiter d'un moment de faiblesse – de ma part ? De la sienne ? A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et surtout, ne lui laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis.

J'ai à peine le temps de percevoir le petit gémissement qu'elle laisse s'échapper dans un souffle lorsque je plonge mes mains dans ses épais cheveux bruns, et que je me penche pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne...

.

.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello fidèle lectorat !**

 **Me voilà enfin de retour. Désolée pour le retard ; mon chapitre était séquestré chez ma beta… ^_^**

 **Pour faire dans l'original : un ÉNORME merci à vous toutes ! Sachez que c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos reviews -toutes plus sympas, drôles, encourageantes les unes que les autres.**

 **Je n'oublie pas ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site et qui me laissent quand même leurs impressions : _Juvia, fairycub974, Akai, Vronik, Elo, Cyhame, Louris._**

 ** _*_** _Et aussi ma Beta_ _ **Peetniss** d'avoir pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre *****_

 **Trêves de blabla. Nous en étions restés sur un presque baiser il me semble ! Allons voir comment les choses se passent...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

.

Ma bouche frôle la sienne jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'un souffle entre nous deux. J'hésite un peu. A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se produire. Je suis vraiment sur le point d'embrasser Katniss Everdeen ? J'essaye de récupérer mes esprits, de me reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et de faire une monumentale connerie... Mais la sensation de sa respiration chaude contre ma peau me submerge. Alors je ferme les yeux et presse doucement ma bouche contre la sienne…

Elle se fige aussitôt, probablement aussi surprise que moi par mon geste !

 _Oh bon sang Peeta, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça maintenant avant de te prendre une gifle monumentale !_ Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrête pas. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Parce qu'au moment où je suis sur le point de reculer, je sens sa bouche répondre à la mienne.

Wow ! Je laisse un long soupir de contentement -mais aussi de soulagement- m'échapper à cet instant. Ses lèvres remuent doucement, se pressent contre les miennes en retour, dans un baiser doux, sensuel, aussi léger qu'une caresse. Alors je ne réfléchis plus, et lorsqu'elle me laisse glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et que la sienne se met à jouer avec la mienne… C'en est finit de moi !

Notre baiser devient passionné, presque brûlant. Une de mes mains glisse de ses épais cheveux bruns à sa nuque, alors que l'autre passe dans son dos, et descend lentement jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle agrippe -avec ses doigts- mes épaules et colle son corps contre le mien. Alors je fais un pas en avant.

Son dos heurte la portière au moment où je la plaque contre le vieux pick-up. Et le gémissement qui sort de sa bouche à ce moment-là… Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je commence à sentir tout le sang de mon corps affluer dans mon bas ventre ! Elle est en train de me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

Nos lèvres s'effleurent encore, nos langues se caressent… Je l'embrasse avec plus d'ardeur en la pressant contre la carrosserie. Et nous sommes si étroitement liés qu'il est clairement impossible qu'elle ne ressente pas l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, là, maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela dur mais au bout de ce qui me parait être un instant -ou une éternité ?-, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre, le souffle court.

J'ignore mon cœur qui bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine lorsque je la retiens encore quelques secondes supplémentaires en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, que je finis par relâcher en grognant. Elle ouvre alors ses yeux qui se vrillent immédiatement aux miens.

L'espace de quelques secondes, nous nous regardons. Silencieusement. Chacun semble hésiter sur le fait que l'autre pourrait s'enfuir à tout moment. Et bon sang ce regard… Je ne sais pas vraiment quels sentiments expriment ses yeux. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'ils sont noirs, comme deux charbons ardents. Et plus insolents, plus brillants, plus irrésistibles, tu meurs !

Je grogne son prénom, tout en me penchant à nouveau contre elle, pour aller à nouveau au contact de ses lèvres. Mes doigts cherchent à se glisser sous son manteau et je dois me trouver à un millimètre de sa bouche lorsque je sens ses mains contre mon torse... D'un coup sec, elle se libère de mon étreinte en me repoussant violemment en arrière, ce qui me coupe dans mon élan. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors et je découvre les siens -grands ouverts- qui me foudroient, et son visage en feu.

 **_Mais t'es pas bien ?,** commence-t-elle à crier, effarée.

Je sursaute, écarquille grand les yeux et l'interroge du regard, incrédule.

Vous connaissez l'expression « ascenseur émotionnel » ? Je n'en avais jamais éprouvé le sens jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais c'est chose faite ! Parce me repousser après un baiser pareil… C'est comme si elle m'avait fait redescendre dix étages en l'espace de trois secondes. Et la chute est brutale...

 **_Hein ? Je… Quoi ?**

Elle se rapproche de moi et me pousse à nouveau de ses deux mains avec une telle vigueur que je recule brusquement d'un pas.

 **_T'as pété un plomb ou quoi ?** , hurle-t-elle. **Enfin c'était quoi…,** elle fait un mouvement en nous désignant elle et moi, **…ça ?**

Pendant ce qui me semble être les secondes les plus longues de ma vie, je regarde Katniss. Sans vraiment réagir. Je la dévisage, complètement perdu.

 **_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Hein ?** , continue-t-elle en me poussant vivement à nouveau. **T'es complètement cinglé !?**

Je titube légèrement sous le choc et je lève les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

 **_Hey, mais doucement !** , je fais en continuant de reculer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance contre moi.

Un léger vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle a de nouveau cette terrible expression dans le regard, celle qui trahit son énervement.

Ses yeux, braqués sur les miens -intenses, implacables- brillent de colère ce qui fait paraître le gris qui les anime encore plus froid et dur que l'acier. Ils sont tout bonnement magnifiques... Cette fille EST magnifique !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de celle que je détestais voilà encore cinq minutes en arrière et qui, à présent, me déconcerte. Je me sens con. J'ai envie de me coller des baffes ! Parce que je suis en train de me faire pourrir par cette fille, et moi, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : l'entraîner à l'intérieur de cette voiture et la faire taire en plaquant à nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne… Entre autre…

Mais je m'abstiens. Au lieu de ça, je finis par bégayer, troublé.

 **_J-je… Ecoute, excuse-moi… Vraiment…**

Son regard s'assombrit. Si une telle chose est encore possible !

 **_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**

 **_Attends, c'est ça ton excuse ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris ?**

Je passe une main dans mes épais cheveux blonds.

 **_Je… C'est… C'était…**

 **_C'était quoi ?** , me coupe-t-elle.

 **_Rien… C'était rien…**

 **_Tu es sérieux ? Tu te paies ma tête ?**

 **_Oui… Enfin, non ! Je veux dire… C'était... Arrrhhh, j'en sais rien ! Une impulsion** **!** , je lâche.

 **_Une impulsion ?,** crie-t-elle en s'avançant pour me pousser à nouveau.

J'amorce un mouvement de recul pour tenter de l'esquiver mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Et elle me repousse avec une telle force que je perds l'équilibre. Je me rattrape à son bras et l'entraine avec moi dans ma chute. Instinctivement, je la serre dans mes bras et nous finissons par tomber à la renverse, elle au-dessus de moi.

La neige épaisse qui recouvre le sol amortie notre chute. Mais le poids de son corps me coupe légèrement le souffle.

Nous restons là, étendus, pendant quelques secondes. Et puis Katniss se redresse lentement en gémissant. Je me redresse aussi péniblement sur les coudes et l'aide à se relever en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

 **_Ça va Kat' ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

Elle hoche la tête. Sans rien dire. Et puis son regard plonge dans le mien. Elle écarquille les yeux, entre-ouvre les lèvres, et malgré le jour qui décline, je vois ses joues s'enflammer comme après notre baiser. Elle commence à lever la main à hauteur de son visage pour écarter les quelques mèches qui lui retombent devant les yeux. Mais je la devance, et glisse ses cheveux derrière son oreille, enlevant au passage le peu neige qui s'y est accrochée. Quand mes doigts touchent sa peau, elle ferme les yeux une seconde. Rien qu'une petite seconde. Mais avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle me fiche un grand coup dans la poitrine pour se dégager de mon emprise.

 **_Arrête ça tout de suite Peeta ! Fous-moi la paix !**

Et elle se relève brusquement.

Je me retrouve comme un con, le cul dans la neige, à la regarder se diriger vers le pick-up dont elle claque rageusement la portière une fois remontée à l'intérieur…

Je me relève et époussette doucement la neige sur mes fringues, pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser ce qui vient de se passer. J'avoue que là, je suis complètement perdu. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Après tout, ce n'était rien du tout ! Une simple action désespérée dans un moment de faiblesse. Un simple baiser... Amical ! Inoffensif… Mais dont mon cœur -qui palpite encore avec beaucoup de vigueur à la simple pensée de ses lèvres sur les miennes- à bien du mal à se remettre…

Il ne neige plus.

Je soupire lourdement et me dirige vers la voiture.

Tournée contre la vitre, Katniss m'ignore lorsque je remonte à l'intérieur du véhicule. Sa tête -qui repose en partie sur sa main- est appuyée contre le carreau, et son genou tressaute frénétiquement, en cadence… Je l'observe en silence une minute. Sans grande surprise, elle fulmine toujours...

 **_Bon… J'imagine qu'après ça, tu ne me parles plus ?**

 **_Bravo Peeta ! Tu as tout compris…,** marmonne-t-elle sans me regarder.

 **_Et ça va durer longtemps ?**

Elle tapote son menton avec son index en faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle va me dire.

 **_Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je dirais bien quelque chose comme… toute la vie ?**

 **_S'il-te-plait Kat'… Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais. Je… Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?**

Elle soupire lourdement mais n'ajoute rien de plus.

 **_C'était pas prémédité… Je te le jure ! On ne va pas en faire tout un plat, si !? Et plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème,** je fais en m'affaissant dans mon siège, dépité. **C'était juste… un baiser…**

Son genou s'immobilise et elle tourne lentement la tête pour me regarder. Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

 **_Juste un baiser ?**

Je me racle le fond de la gorge lorsqu'elle renchérit.

 **_Non ! Ca ne peut pas être qu'un baiser ! Surtout entre toi et moi…**

 **_Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?,** je demande, très surpris.

 **_Parce… Parce qu'au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, on ne se supporte pas ! Voilà pourquoi !**

 **_Et alors ? Justement ! Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Ça n'a pas d'importance… Qu'est-ce qui t'embête au juste ?**

Je fais une pause, mais finit par lancer du bout des lèvres.

 **_De reconnaitre que tu n'as pas trouvé ça si nul que ça ?**

Elle se redresse vivement sur son siège et me jette un regard mauvais.

 **_Alors là, certainement pas ! C'était vraiment…**

Son regard se perd quelque part sur le tableau de bord lorsqu'elle ajoute un peu plus bas.

 **_Désagréable…**

 **_Désagréable ? Vraiment ?**

 **_Exactement ! J'ai détesté !**

 **_C'est marrant, c'est pas du tout l'impression que tu m'as donné…**

Elle tient sa tête haute, et son regard est enflammé lorsqu'elle se met à ricaner.

 **_Arrête de fantasmer cinq minutes et redescend de ton perchoir Mellark !**

Ma mâchoire se crispe au moment où elle me lance en roulant exagérément des yeux.

 **_Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie d'embrasser ! Et puis, autant rouler une pelle à un cendrier… Très peu pour moi !**

 **_Rassure toi ! Ca n'avait rien d'exceptionnel de mon côté non plus !** **C'est pas comme si j'avais trouvé ça agréable… C'était sans intérêt, banal…**

Je secoue la tête et lève les yeux au plafond de la voiture. Parce que malgré ce je peux bien dire, difficile d'ignorer le frisson que j'ai ressenti. Non, ce baiser n'avait rien de banal… Rien d'innocent… En tout cas pour moi. Et la façon dont elle a répondu à mes lèvres… C'est clair qu'elle a aimé ça autant que moi ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

 **_Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'a pris…** , je continue cependant, les dents serrées.

 **_Ravie de voir qu'on est d'accord pour une fois…**

Et elle détourne la tête en direction de sa portière, et se replonge dans son silence. Encore une fois…

.

La nuit est tombée maintenant. La neige a recommencé à dégringoler. J'ai l'impression qu'il neige au moins autant que tout à l'heure. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de notre dépanneuse…

C'est un calme olympien qui règne au sein de l'habitacle. Je ne parle plus depuis tout à l'heure. Elle non plus. Chacun regarde dans une direction opposée. Seuls les soupirs, et le bruit qu'elle fait en se tortillant régulièrement sur son siège me rappelle sa présence. D'ailleurs, ça a le don de me taper sur les nerfs. Je m'apprête à lui demander d'arrêter de remuer lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour m'énerver.

 **_Kat' tu trembles. Tu as froid ?**

Elle marmonne faiblement.

 **_Il fait nuit, il neige, nous sommes sans chauffage et mes fringues sont trempées… Tu es intelligent, je te laisse trouver la réponse à cette question…**

 **_Un simple oui aurait suffi…,** je souffle en agrippant la poignée de la portière pour sortir de la voiture.

 **_Attends Peeta ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture. Bon sang, toute cette neige ! Et le vent est glacé...

J'ouvre le coffre, récupère rapidement un sac et me dépêche de revenir à l'intérieur pour reprendre ma place sur le siège conducteur. Je secoue énergiquement la tête -faisant tomber des petits flocons un peu partout dans l'habitacle- avant de commencer à déballer mes affaires.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?,** me demande-t-elle en me regardant, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Sans rien dire, je sors un petit calepin que je pose à côté de moi. Je sors aussi une pochette en cuir et une boite en métal. Et enfin, tout au fond, j'agrippe une grande couverture de pique-nique en laine.

 **_Tiens !,** je fais en lui tendant le plaid.

Elle me regarde dubitative. Et puis elle se met à froncer les sourcils. Et la surprise sur son visage se transforme en une expression que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer. Elle finit par me lancer dédaigneusement.

 **_Eh ben, Monsieur est sacrément bien équipé ! Après les capotes dans la boite à gants, c'est au tour de la couverture dans le coffre ?**

 **_Katniss…,** je souffle doucement.

 **_Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu faire sur cette couverture et surtout avec qui… Non merci…**

 **_Tu me prends pour qui ?**

Elle soulève un sourcil d'une façon qui ne me donne pas du tout envie de connaitre sa réponse à cette question.

 **_Je m'en sers quand je vais peindre. Dehors. Rien d'exceptionnel… Alors crois-moi, tu peux la prendre** , je fais en lui jetant le plaid.

 **_Oh… Je... Merci.**

Elle retire son manteau mouillé qu'elle envoie valser sur la banquette arrière. Et puis elle s'emmitoufle dans la couette en soupirant de contentement. Je me renfonce dans mon siège quand un frisson me parcourt de haut en bas. Moi aussi j'ai froid ! Je porte mes mains au niveau de ma bouche et souffle dessus pour les réchauffer.

 **_Tu veux... la partager ?**

Je tourne la tête et la regarde.

 **_Elle n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux… Mais garde-la. Ça ira…**

Elle la déplie au-dessus d'elle, pour vérifier. La taille du plaid... La distance entre nos deux sièges... Elle se mord la lèvre en comprenant qu'il n'est physiquement pas possible de profiter de cette couverture tous les deux à l'avant...

 **_Tu veux… Enfin, si on va à l'arrière… On pourrait…**

 **_On pourrait ?**

 **_Se mettre tous les deux dessous…**

 **_Oh… Je… Tu es sûre ?**

 **_Tu ne vas pas continuer à te les geler. Qui sait combien de temps on va devoir attendre encore…**

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Je hoche la tête avant de me faufiler entre les deux sièges pour me glisser sur la banquette arrière. Je retire mon manteau humide et récupère le sien -que je mets en boule contre la portière gauche- lorsque Katniss jette la couverture à côté de moi. J'attrape alors ses mains pour l'aider à me rejoindre à l'arrière.

Je m'appuie contre mes coussins de fortune, et allonge mes jambes sur la banquette au moment où Katniss récupère notre plaid. Etre à deux la dessous implique un minimum de rapprochement, alors je l'attire dans mes bras.

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,** se braque-t-elle immédiatement, prête à me repousser à nouveau.

 **_Je nous installe** , je fais doctement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, je récupère le plaid dans ses mains que je place au-dessus de nous, et glisse mes mains au niveau de ses hanches pour l'attirer tout contre moi.

 **_Hey ! N'en profite pas !,** s'agace-t-elle sans pour autant retirer mes mains qui lui enserrent la taille.

Elle enfouit son visage contre mon torse et, l'air de rien, se presse un peu plus contre moi.

 **_Tu es bien ?**

 **_Tais-toi Mellark… Je suis encore super énervée contre toi…**

 **_Oui, j'en doute pas une seconde…**

Je souffle un petit rire et lui fait mon plus beau sourire en coin, pour l'énerver.

_ **Je te déteste ! Tu sais ça ?**

 **_Je sais…,** je lui murmure.

Et puis, nous restons silencieux. Profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Je suis presque sûr de l'entendre soupirer de bien-être. Je crois bien que si la dépanneuse nous plantait là pour la nuit, ça ne me dérangerais pas plus que ça finalement…

.

.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello, hello !**

 **Si vous êtes 'abonnés' à cette histoire, je tiens à m'excuser pour le monstrueux retard que j'ai accumulé. Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps à publier ce chapitre mais les aléas de la vie ne m'ont pas permis de me pencher plus tôt sur ces quelques lignes…**

 **Pour ne pas changer, je vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous à chaque fois, et de me laisser des reviews aussi sympas. Il n'y a rien de plus motivant pour moi que de lire vos messages, ça fait méga plaisir.**

 **Les anonymes qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui me laissent toujours un petit mot également, je ne vous oublie pas ! Merci !**

 _ *****_ _Ma_ _ **Peetniss**_ _, un énorme merci de toujours me corriger !_ _ *****_

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui se passe à l'arrière de cette voiture et sous ce minuscule plaid…**

 **Merci encore pour votre patience ! Je tâcherai de me rattraper au chapitre suivant ! C'est promis, je ne mettrai pas un mois à le publier !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

.

Je me réveille, un souffle tiède et régulier dans le creux de ma nuque, et avec la délicieuse sensation de dormir collé à quelque chose de doux, et chaud. Je soupire de bien-être et frotte avec ma main mes yeux de haut en bas. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour émerger et réaliser où je suis. Et surtout -lorsque je la sens remuer légèrement contre moi- avec _qui_!

Précautionneusement, j'ouvre une paupière, puis l'autre.

Blottie tout contre moi, sous notre couverture de fortune, je la vois : Katniss. Elle n'a pas bronché d'un centimètre. Ses petites mains enserrent fermement mon pull au niveau de ma taille, son visage est lové dans le creux de mon cou, juste à quelques centimètres du mien, et si j'en juge par le souffle calme et régulier qui filtre d'entre ses lèvres, elle dort.

Dans mes bras…

Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Elle semble si calme, si tranquille... Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être capable de se déchaîner comme elle a pu le faire tout à l'heure. Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir un caractère si… volcanique. Surtout quand je la vois si sereine…

Il fait nuit noire maintenant dans l'habitacle. J'ignore d'ailleurs l'heure qu'il peut être. Mais même dans la pénombre, j'arrive quand même à détailler les expressions de son visage. Ses lèvres sont entr'ouvertes, et ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombent négligemment devant les yeux.

Je penche un peu la tête et délicatement, du bout des doigts, replace une mèche derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage. Katniss pousse un léger soupire et remue à nouveau contre moi. Et c'est quand je sens son genou remonter contre ma cuisse que je remarque à quel point nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre. Son corps chevauche en partie le mien, et ses jambes sont entremêlées aux miennes. Je sens chacune de ses formes contre moi. Sa proximité me trouble un peu. Beaucoup en fait ! Je me sens subitement submergé de tendresse. Et c'est assez étrange pour moi de réagir de cette façon. Enfin, avec elle ! Mais sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, mes doigts glissent lentement dans ses cheveux emmêlés et atterrissent en douceur sur son épaule.

Elle ne se réveille pas. Ou en tout cas, elle ne dit rien. Alors je continue…

Ma main s'infiltre lentement sous notre couverture. Cette dernière descend sur son bras, puis le long de ses côtes, trouve ses reins et enfin se fait une petite place sur sa hanche, juste à la naissance de son jean... Elle soupire doucement et je me fige instantanément de peur de la réveiller. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais mon corps semble soudain avoir une certaine… conscience du sien. J'étouffe un gémissement lorsqu'elle resserre la prise de ses doigts sur mon pull, et qu'elle presse son corps encore plus contre moi. Oh misère… Ses mains… ses doigts qui m'effleurent… sa proximité… tout cela commencent à faire naître en moi une boule de chaleur délicieusement agréable.

Prudemment, je laisse mes doigts remonter doucement le bas de son pull. Lentement, ils se faufilent entre ce bout de tissu qui me faisait rempart et sa peau. Ma respiration a de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon impatience. J'écoute la sienne, toujours calme et régulière, et tente de calmer la mienne lorsque mes doigts entrent enfin en contact avec sa peau.

Je perçois un léger frémissement de plaisir l'agiter toute entière et un petit gémissement s'échappe à nouveau de ses lèvres lorsque je fais lentement rouler mon pouce dans le creux de son dos. Je trace de petits cercles sur la cambrure de ses reins. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque atteindre des sommets lorsque je laisse glisser ma main légèrement plus bas. Je joue quelques secondes avec l'élastique de son jean. Je suis à _ça_ de glisser mes doigts sous le tissu lorsqu'elle laisse s'échapper dans un murmure :

 **_Peeta…**

Elle se presse un peu plus contre moi et une de ses mains vient agripper la ceinture de jean... Bon sang, c'en est trop !

Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête maintenant. Parce que la situation commence à être légèrement tendue ! Enfin non, pas légèrement… Carrément ! Je commence à être… Comment dire ça sans être trivial ? Un peu (beaucoup !) à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Et si elle se réveille… Quelle merde !

J'essaye de me réajuster de manière à être un peu plus à l'aise en me tortillant sur la banquette ! Le plus discrètement possible, je l'espère. Je me redresse à l'aide de ma main libre en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Lorsque je sens que je roule sur un objet dans la poche arrière de mon jean, et celui-ci s'enfoncer profondément dans ma peau. Je devine à la forme qu'il s'agit de mon briquet.

Je ne parviens pas à retenir le cri qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

 **_Aie ! Putain !** , je jure douloureusement.

Je sursaute et la douleur a pour effet de faire retomber un peu la pression. Ma main libre se dirige par réflexe dans mon dos et je m'apprête à le récupérer. Mais je me stoppe tout net au moment où je perçois le changement subtil dans la respiration de Katniss.

 **_Hmmmais arrête de bouger !** , se plaint-elle d'une voie ensommeillée.

 **_Oui… Pardon ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé…**

Elle frotte ses yeux avec une main et lorsqu'elle remarque où se trouve l'autre, elle s'empresse de la retirer d'un geste vif.

 **_Je ne dormais pas !,** râle-t-elle avant de bailler.

 **_Ah bon ?**

 **_Evidemment ! Comment tu veux que j'arrive à dormir ici ? Cette banquette arrière est pourrie, cette voiture est pourrie !,** me lance-t-elle dédaigneusement. **Et tu n'es pas le mec le plus confortable qui existe…**

Et c'est reparti ! L'accalmie n'aura pas duré longtemps…

Bon ok, j'avoue, je suis loin d'avoir un bolide de luxe. Mais je ne crois avoir rêvé lorsque je l'ai vu si détendue dans mes bras…

 **_Si tu le dis…,** je fais en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais essuie toi, tu baves encore…,** je lance nonchalamment.

 **_Quoi ?,** s'alarme-t-elle. **C'est vrai ?**

Elle se redresse vivement en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main. Ses deux grands yeux me foudroient d'éclairs lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je me moque d'elle.

 **_A ton avis ?,** j'ironise en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me redresse avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit en prenant appui sur sa hanche, et je me contorsionne pour récupérer le briquet dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

 **_Heyyyy ! M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !**

 **_Erm… Oui ! Attends une petite seconde s'il-te-plait.**

J'attrape l'objet du crime et le brandis sous son nez.

 **_J'étais allongé dessus…**

 **_Ah…,** souffle-t-elle en s'affalant de tout son poids sur moi.

Je pouffe et porte le briquet à hauteur de mon visage.

Comme tout à l'heure, je fais claquer le petit clapet métallique. Et puis je m'amuse à appuyer dessus, faisant glisser mon pouce sur la roulette de sorte à ce que la flamme apparaisse. Cela éclaire faiblement l'habitacle.

Aucun de nous ne parle, mais le silence n'est pas dérangeant. Katniss soupire dans le creux de ma nuque. Et c'est quand elle bouge pour se replacer un peu mieux que je me rends compte que ma main est toujours agrippée à sa hanche. Je bouge alors imperceptiblement le bout de mes doigts. Elle frissonne…

 **_Katniss ?,** je lui murmure.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans la flamme.

 **_Tu as froid ?**

Elle secoue la tête par la négative tandis que j'ajuste malgré tout la couverture sur son corps.

 **_Tu ferais bien d'arrêter…,** souffle-t-elle doucement sans me regarder.

 **_De quoi ?**

Elle se redresse un peu contre moi, et regarde la petite flamme s'agiter dans le creux de ma main.

 **_De fumer !,** me dit-elle en me prenant le briquet des mains.

J'écarquille grand les yeux lorsqu'elle se redresse complètement à côté de moi. Je penche la tête pour trouver son regard.

 **_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire** **?,** je l'interroge, surpris.

 **_Rien… Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est quand même pas le meilleur truc à la santé…**

 **_Ouais… Je sais…,** je fais en baissant les yeux.

 **_Alors pourquoi tu fumes ?**

 **_J'en sais trop rien…,** je lui réponds. **Y'a pas vraiment de raison je suppose.** **J'ai pas toujours pris les meilleures décisions. Et parfois… Enfin je sais pas, j'ai juste besoin d'une cigarette ! Pour décompresser…**

 **_Y'a sûrement d'autres moyens de décompresser !**

Je souffle un petit rire par le nez.

_ **Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? C'est nouveau ?**

 **_Oui… Et non…,** me répond-elle évasivement en roulant des yeux.

 **_Faudrait savoir ! C'est oui, ou c'est non ?,** je lui demande.

 **_Tu m'énerves Peeta. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça,** me répond-t-elle brusquement. **Ce n'est pas mon problème après tout. C'est pas moi que ça doit le plus déranger au final.**

 **_Parce que ça en dérange certains ?**

 **_Plutôt certaines,** marmonne-t-elle. **Demande à ta chère Glimmer… Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait de ne plus à avoir à rouler des pelles à un cendrier ambulant…**

Y'avait longtemps…

 **_Premièrement, je ne l'ai jamais embrassé !** , je lui explique en essayant de ne pas m'emporter. **Et deuxièmement… Personne avant toi ne s'est jamais plaint de la qualité de mes baisers… Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre !,** je fais, légèrement vexé.

 **_Comme quoi, il y a une première fois à tout !**

Elle fait glisser son pouce sur la roulette du briquet, et la petite flamme éclaire à nouveau faiblement l'habitacle.

 **_Et puis… C'est pas vraiment une histoire de qualité… Disons que sans la clope, ça pourrait être nettement plus agréable** …, finit-elle par murmurer.

Cette insinuation me suffit pour que mon cœur rate un battement.

 **_...Que ça ne l'est déjà ?,** je lui demande.

Elle détourne la tête sans ajouter un mot.

 **_En fait, j'avais raison tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?**

Elle cligne des paupières et baisse obstinément le regard. Je me rapproche un peu et glisse mon doigt sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête, et me regarder. Nos yeux se croisent. Même dans le noir, l'intensité du gris de ses iris me provoque des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_ **Quoi ?** , finit-elle par me dire.

Je ne réprime pas le sourire victorieux qui traverse de part et d'autre mon visage lorsque je lui demande.

 **_Tu n'as pas trouvé ça si nul que ça, hein ?**

Elle se dégage de mon emprise avant de rouler des yeux. Et puis, elle repose lourdement sa tête dans mon cou et se blottit à nouveau tout contre moi.

 **_N'importe quoi !**

 **_Ça te ferait mal de l'admettre hein ?**

 **_Ça doit être ça ! Arrêtes de fantasmer Peeta !**

Je ne vois pas son visage mais devine le sourire dans sa voix.

 **_Quel caractère de merde ! Tu es vraiment… bornée comme fille !,** je fais en riant légèrement.

 **_Ouais ! Exactement. Tu m'as percé à jour ! Ça doit être pour ça que je fais fuir tous les mecs autour de moi...,** dit-elle en faisant apparaître la flamme à nouveau.

 **_Sympa pour Gale !,** je lâche machinalement.

Elle fait sèchement claquer le capuchon du briquet lorsque j'évoque le prénom de son petit ami, et la flamme disparaît, nous plongeant dans le noir.

 **_Gale…,** répète-t-elle. **On est plus ensemble…**

Mes doigts se crispent involontairement sur la couverture suite à son annonce. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris en fait. Mais je me sens bizarrement mal à l'aise suite à cet aveu.

 **_Je… Enfin… Tu… veux en parler ?**

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne dit rien. Elle laisse simplement glisser ses doigts sur l'objet métallique, effleurant les contours du briquet avec l'ongle du pouce.

 **_Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. On s'est séparé… Hier soir… J'imagine que tu t'en doutais ?**

 **_Oui… Non… Enfin, c'est sur que j'ai trouvé ça étrange que tu me demandes de venir te chercher sur son campus… Je me suis posé la question…**

Silence à nouveau. Katniss porte son pouce à sa bouche.

 **_On s'était disputé avant qu'il retourne à la fac le weekend dernier… Et je m'étais dit… Enfin, je suis allée le voir sans lui dire…** **Pour le surprendre... Mais la surprise, c'est moi qui l'ai eu !**

Elle fait une pause.

 **_Je l'ai trouvé avec une fille… Dans son appart'… Et… Enfin la position dans laquelle ils étaient était sans équivoque,** lâche-t-elle sarcastiquement.

 **_Je vois…**

 **_Il n'y avait plus de bus pour rentrer, alors j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel pour passer la nuit sur place. Et la suite, tu la connais…,** dit-elle en faisant claquer nerveusement le capuchon du briquet entre ses doigts.

 **_Kat'…,** je murmure en lui reprenant doucement l'objet. **Je suis désolé...**

Elle gémit et couvre son visage avec ses mains.

 **_Ne le sois pas ! Avec Gale… Ça ne marche pas... Ça n'a jamais marché en fait !,** dit-elle avec une certaine lucidité. **Nous avons… avions plutôt !,** corrige-t-elle **, des problèmes de compatibilités… Nous sommes trop différents. On passait notre temps à nous disputer. Je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais avec lui. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse… de lui.**

 **_Alors pourquoi tu es restée aussi longtemps avec ?,** je lui demande perplexe.

 **_L'habitude probablement… Je ne suis pas… très douée pour ça. Avec Gale c'était facile. Il était là... Il a toujours été amoureux de moi. Alors je me suis laissée porter…**

Elle détourne la tête.

 **_Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais un succès fou auprès des mecs... Personne ne s'est jamais bousculé pour me mettre dans son lit !**

 **_Tu es vraiment sûre de ça ? J'en connais qui ont bien tenté leur chance...**

Elle baisse le regard et hausse les épaules suite à mon sous-entendu.

 **_Possible…**

 **_Sûr ! Mais tu ne l'as jamais remarqué !**

Je tente un sourire et replace une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux derrière son oreille.

 **_C'est difficile d'attirer ton attention. Tu n'es pas une fille très facile à approcher Katniss Everdeen…**

 **_Ou bien certains garçons ne sont pas assez démonstratifs et persévérants...**

Elle redresse doucement son visage et nos yeux se vrillent. Pour la première fois, je vois un timide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire qui me prive de tous mes moyens. Elle ajoute soudain.

 **_Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure…**

 **_Pour tout à l'heure ?**

 **_De t'avoir crié dessus… De t'avoir fait tomber… Après que tu… qu'on… Enfin… Tout ça, je suis désolée…**

 **_C'est bon…,** je fais en lui ouvrant les bras pour l'inviter à se lover à nouveau contre moi. **C'est oublié. On passe à autre chose ?**

Elle se blottit et je la serre dans mes bras. Je rabats la couverture sur elle pour lui tenir chaud et pose ma main dans le bas de son dos. Je la sens se raidir. Mais elle ne me repousse pas.

 **_Okay…**

Comme lorsqu'elle était endormie, je fais lentement rouler mon pouce au niveau de sa hanche. D'abord au-dessus de son haut, et puis ma main se glisse en dessous au fur et à mesure. Et cela m'électrocute tout en douceur. Sa peau est chaude, douce… Je ne peux plus m'arrêter et c'est bientôt l'ensemble de mes doigts qui lui caressent les reins. J'ai cette étrange impression qu'ils agissent seuls, sans mon consentement.

Elle se laisse faire. Sans bouger. Elle est comme paralysée. Seul son souffle irrégulier trahit le fait qu'elle ne semble pas indifférente à mes caresses. C'est moi qui finis par briser ce moment d'intimité lorsque je m'entends lui marmonner.

 **_C'est un con !**

 **_Pardon ?,** me demande-t-elle sans comprendre.

 **_Gale…** **C'est un con !**

 **_C'est pas vraiment un scoop !,** pouffe-t-elle en se redressant.

Je ris à mon tour, et continue.

 **_Tu sais… Il s'en mordra les doigts. De t'avoir laissé filer ! Je veux dire… Il aurait dû essayer** … **de faire fonctionner les choses entre vous...**

 **_Et entre toi et moi alors ?**

 **_Quoi ?,** je m'étonne.

 **_Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?**

Alors là ? Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

 **_Bonne question…**

Je la regarde, un peu interloqué.

 **_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est aussi méchant l'un envers l'autre ? Pourquoi on se déteste autant ?** , continue-t-elle.

 **_J'en sais trop rien.** **Peut-être qu'on est un peu trop... bornés.**

_ **Bornés** **?**

 **_Ouais... Peut-être qu'en réalité...**

Je prends une grande inspiration. Mon estomac, anxieux, se tord dans tous les sens au moment où je m'apprête à enchaîner.

 **_Et bien… Peut-être qu'on s'apprécie un peu plus qu'on ne l'imagine ?!**

 **_Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?,** demande-t-elle avec intérêt.

 **_Toi... Moi... J'ai douté. Plusieurs fois. J'ai essayé de… Mais tu prenais un tel soin de m'envoyer balader… Et puis tu es sortie avec Gale... Moi j'ai rencontré d'autres filles... Et...**

Je souffle.

 **_Parfois, je me dis** **qu'on a toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, mais qu'on a tout simplement été trop bornés pour se l'avouer…** **Alors** **nous avons continué à faire la seule chose qui fonctionne entre nous et pour laquelle nous sommes doués…**

 **_... Nous disputer…,** conclue-t-elle pour moi.

Je me penche en avant. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, et je suis si proche d'elle que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

 **_Si tu penses tout ça... Enfin, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant ?,** me demande-t-elle tout bas.

 **_Eh bien… J'en sais trop rien. Tu n'es pas très facile à aborder comme je te l'ai dit.**

Je lui souris.

 **_Et peut-être parce que, comme toi pour moi, t'énerver est un de mes sports favoris…**

 **_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes même pas ?,** souffle-t-elle en roulant exagérément des yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage.

 **_Et puis… Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller…**

 **_Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller ?,** me reprend-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **_Ouais ! Ça a des avantages de se prendre la tête, non ?! Imagine une nuit entière de sexe juste après une dispute. Qui n'a jamais fantasmé sur ça ?**

Elle éclate franchement de rire.

 **_Peeta !**

 **_Quoi ?**

 **_Réponds-moi !** , me répète-t-elle doucement.

Elle balaie sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, ce qui me fait perdre une bonne partie de mon sens commun. J'esquisse un léger sourire lorsque je lui réponds.

 **_Tu n'as jamais pu m'encadrer alors…**

 **_C'est faux !**

 **_C'est vrai ! Et toi alors ?**

_ **J'en sais rien. La vérité c'est que ça m'a jamais traversé l'esprit que tu puisses être attiré par une fille… comme moi.**

 **_Pourquoi ?**

 **_Tu ne sors qu'avec des bombes ! Moi en comparaison… Au fond, j'imagine que je me suis convaincue que je ne pouvais pas être attirée par un mec comme toi… J'ai préféré…**

 **_Me détester ?**

 **_Probablement…**

 **_Tu n'as rien à envier à personne Katniss.**

 **_Tais-toi Mellark** **!** , et même dans la pénombre, je jurerais de la voir rougir légèrement.

 **_Têtue jusqu'au bout !,** je la taquine. **Tu es vraiment une chieuse… Tu sais ça ?**

 **_Ouais !,** me répond-elle en se mettant à rire. **C'est ma marque de fabrique !**

 **_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient…**

 **_De quoi ?,** me défie-t-elle de son regard si perçant.

J'encadre son visage de mes mains, je fixe une seconde sa bouche avant de murmurer sans attendre de réponse en me penchant contre elle :

 **_De t'embrasser encore…**

.

.

* * *

 _*Une pensée pour mes lecteurs Niçois. De tout coeur avec les familles qui ont perdu un proche*_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je sais, je sais, je sais… J'avais promis de vous publier ce chapitre il y a un million d'années… Et comme d'habitude, j'ai un retard plus que monstrueux… Ne me fusillez pas.**

 **Entre la fatigue, les vacances, les caprices du PC, la reprise… Bref bref bref.**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, mais me voilà de retour malgré tout ! Et avec un chapitre assez long, et qui je l'espère, vous plaira…**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir été aussi nombreux à commenter le chapitre précédent. Anonymes ou non. Et aussi un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté la fiction et/ou mon pseudo à leur liste de favoris. C'est toujours très apprécié.**

 **Je profite de cette petite intro pour faire un petit clin d'œil à** _ **Everlarkever**_ **pour ses adorables MP.**

 _*Et un énorme merci à_ _ **Peetniss**_ _d'avoir pris le temps de me relire, me corriger, et surtout de me réclamer les MAJ régulières sur ce chapitre. Des bisous ma belle.*_

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite ! _*Lemon dans ce chapitre*_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

.

.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, mon souffle devient plus rapide. De son côté, elle ne dit rien. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux gris me regardent sans ciller, avec intensité. Ils sont tellement noirs, impénétrables, envoûtants. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me transpercent.

 **_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient…,** je finis par lui murmurer.

 **_De quoi ?**

J'encadre son visage de mes mains, mes pouces caressent avec douceur les contours de sa mâchoire. Je fixe une seconde sa bouche avant de murmurer sans attendre de réponse :

 **_De t'embrasser encore…**

Ma tête s'incline en direction de la sienne. Lentement. Et au moment où je ferme les yeux, nos lèvres entrent en contact. Elles sont douces. Chaudes… Elles remuent doucement, se pressent en retour contre les miennes.

Oh bon sang !

Je sens comme une décharge de plaisir me traverser de part en part à son contact. Et après l'intensité du premier baiser que nous avons partagé quelques minutes auparavant, je ne suis absolument pas capable de m'en contenter. Alors, précautionneusement, je laisse lentement glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Nous soupirons tous les deux lorsqu'elle entrouvre la bouche. Et lorsque que je franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, notre baiser devient immédiatement plus sensuel, plus... passionné. J'ai l'impression que mon rythme cardiaque monte en flèche et une délicieuse chaleur se met soudain à envahir l'ensemble de mon corps. Mes mains se déplacent et empoignent ses épais cheveux bruns alors que les siennes resserrent leur emprise au niveau de ma nuque au fur et à mesure que notre échange devient de plus en plus intense.

Un doux gémissement s'échappe alors de ses lèvres lorsque, à contre cœur, je me détache de sa bouche pour reprendre un peu d'air. Immédiatement, je ressens un fourmillement sur mes lèvres, là où les siennes se trouvaient une petite seconde plus tôt…

 **_Wow** , j'halète en pressant mon front contre le sien.

Misère… Je suis à bout de souffle. Et mon sang bat si fort dans mes veines que je suis presque sûr qu'elle doit l'entendre pulser.

 **_On dirait qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose…,** finit-elle par murmurer au bout de quelques secondes.

Je lève les yeux pour aller à la rencontre des siens.

 **_Je… Quoi ?** , je lui demande, sans trop comprendre.

 **_Qui te retiens !,** me lance-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Je ne peux retenir le petit rire qui s'échappe par mon nez au moment où j'enroule une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Elle est si proche de moi que son souffle me réchauffe le visage. Mes yeux papillonnent partout sur ses jolis yeux sombres, sur son petit nez, sur ses lèvres qu'elle est en train de mordiller… Je me rends compte que je n'ai qu'à le regarder pour me sentir fondre ! Elle est vraiment canon !

Alors je prends à nouveau son visage en coupe et me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser encore.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. De délicieux frissons me parcourt l'échine lorsque ses mains remontent lentement dans ma nuque et que je finis par la sentir agripper mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Entre deux baisers, je lui murmure :

_ **Tu veux que j'arrête alors ?**

 **_Non !,** finit-elle par me répondre contre ma bouche.

Alors je continue !

Chacun de nos baisers devient plus intense. S'il y avait un peu d'hésitation entre nous deux au début, je crois qu'elle a complètement disparue ! Elle est même remplacée par quelque chose de plus fort, de plus… ardent. Il commence d'ailleurs à faire sacrément chaud dans cette voiture. Notre plaid de fortune –qui a volé quelque part sur le sol- ne nous sert plus à grand-chose !

Je serais bien incapable de dire comment cela arrive, ni au bout de combien de temps, mais je me retrouve tout à coup affalé sur la banquette, Katniss au-dessus de moi, à cheval sur mes cuisses. Mes bras l'entourent, s'accrochent à sa taille menue. Porté par l'instant et sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains commencent à parcourir son corps par-dessus ses vêtements. Son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, sa poitrine… J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou qu'elle rejette lentement en arrière dans un soupire, comme pour me donner plus d'accès. Alors ma bouche se met à tracer la ligne de sa mâchoire, à explorer sa nuque… Je l'embrasse avec douceur, grignote sa peau dans le but de la faire frissonner. Elle plaque alors ses hanches sur les miennes et pousse un petit gémissement terriblement sensuel qui suffit à me faire me sentir bien à l'étroit dans mon pantalon !

J'ai un peu peur de ruiner l'instant, de la braquer, mais je n'y tiens plus. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et plaque mes hanches contre les siennes en retour, lui laissant prendre la pleine mesure de mon état d'excitation. Je sens alors Katniss se raidir et reculer doucement ses hanches… avant de commencer à se frotter contre mon jean.

Oh. Putain. De. Merde !

Mes mains glissent sur son corps et trouvent le creux de ses reins. Je serre les mâchoires et attrape avec fermeté ses hanches que j'accompagne dans leur mouvement de bascule.

 **_Peeta !,** gémit-elle.

La façon dont mon prénom sort de sa bouche m'envoie comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps… Je me détache de ses lèvres pour explorer à nouveau la peau de son cou. Les mains de Katniss quittent ma nuque, glissent le long de mon torse, et viennent s'insinuer sous mon haut. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourt le corps et je ne parviens pas à retenir un grognement lorsque le bout de ses doigts froid commence à descendre le long de ma sangle abdominale. Je la sens alors agripper la ceinture de mon jean et essayer d'en défaire les boutons.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Everdeen ?** , je parviens péniblement à articuler en baissant le regard sur ses mains qui s'affairent.

 **_A ton avis ?,** glousse-t-elle en faisant sauter un des boutons. **Tu as besoin d'un dessin peut-être?**

 **_Ça se pourrait ?,** je la taquine en resserrant ma prise sur ses hanches.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire provocateur lorsqu'elle fait sauter le deuxième bouton de mon jean. Je me redresse légèrement en comprenant qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter.

 **_T'es sérieuse là ? Ici ? Maintenant ?**

 **_Ça te dérange ?** , me taquine-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le dernier bouton… **Tu aurais préféré un lit ? De la musique ? Des bougies ? Des pétales de roses un peu partout… ?**

Elle sourit, et se penche pour saisir à nouveau mes lèvres tout en écartant les pans de mon pantalon. Je soupire d'aise, tout à coup moins à l'étroit. Ce n'est que lorsque je la sens glisser sa main à l'intérieur de mon boxer que j'ai un sursaut de raison.

 **_Katniss… Attends…** , je fais en saisissant doucement sa main pour la retenir.

 **_Quoi ?,** me demande-t-elle surprise.

 **_Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… parler ? Avant de… ?**

 **_Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler là tout de suite…,** me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille avec espièglerie tout en se dégageant de mon emprise.

 **_Katniss…,** je fais en la retenant à nouveau.

 **_Tu n'as pas envie ?**

 **_Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin…**

Elle me regarde, confuse, en fronçant les sourcils.

 **_Alors c'est quoi le problème,** s'agace-t-elle. **Je ne te plais pas ?**

 **_Bien sûr que si ! C'est incroyable ! Tu es incroyable !,** je fais en prenant son visage en coupe. **Tu ne te rends pas compte… de l'effet que tu as sur moi. C'est juste… J'ai besoin de savoir.**

 **_De savoir quoi ?**

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Alors je passe ma langue pour humidifier mes lèvres sèches, et cherche mes mots quelques secondes.

 **_Tu viens de te séparer… Et… Enfin… Je ne veux pas avoir l'air… de profiter de la situation… Que tu fasses quelque chose… que tu vas regretter ensuite…**

 **_Tu te poses trop de questions !,** me répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Et puis pourquoi je regretterais ? Tu es un si mauvais coup que ça ?**

 **_Kat'…**

 **_Peeta… Avec Gale c'est terminé, depuis longtemps… Et… Enfin…**

Elle roule des yeux, exaspérée.

 **_T'es vraiment long à la détente !** **C'est si difficile à comprendre ?**

 **_De quoi ? Que tu es trop têtue pour admettre que je te plais depuis toujours ?**

Elle éclate de rire.

 **_Depuis toujours ? Faut peut-être pas exagérer !,** précise-t-elle.

 **_Moi je crois que si !** , je lui murmure en faisant rouler mes pouces sur ses pommettes.

 **_Et on peut savoir ce qui te rend si sur de toi ?,** me demande-t-elle avec un air que je ne saurais qualifier.

 **_Le fait que ce soit exactement la même chose pour moi…,** je lui réponds.

Elle sourit faiblement à cela.

 **_Alors si tu en es tellement persuadé, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore en train de discuter ?** , me chuchote-elle à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

A ses mots, les frissons que j'ai ressentis dans le creux de mon estomac se propagent à nouveau dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux jonglent entre ses yeux et sa bouche alors qu'elle s'approche dangereusement de moi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Et puis, nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés quelques secondes auparavant...

Nos mains, nos bouches, nos corps, sont attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'est comme si aucun de nous n'était capable de résister.

Ses mains explorent mon corps et les miennes font de même. D'abord à travers ses vêtements, puis, comme tout à l'heure, elles finissent par se faufiler sous son haut pour trouver la peau nue de son dos, son ventre, ses hanches...

 **_Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il faut… que tu portes autant de fringues, là maintenant ?,** j'articule péniblement entre deux baisers, tout en resserant ma prise sur sa taille.

 **_L'hiver… Ça te parle ?,** glousse-t-elle. **Mais…**

 **_Mais ?,** je la reprends.

 **_Mais ça pourrait bien s'arranger…,** continue-t-elle en laissant lentement tomber ses mains de part et d'autres de son pull, tout en agrippant le bas du vêtement.

Oh misère ! Je perçois les battements de mon cœur dans plusieurs parties de mon corps au fur et à mesure que le tissu remonte. Et quand j'aperçois la peau de son ventre se soulever en même temps que son haut… Je crois que j'oublie de respirer ! J'attends qu'elle ait jeté son pull par-dessus son épaule pour me jeter à nouveau sur elle et l'embrasser partout. Ses lèvres, sa nuque, ses épaules, sa clavicule…

 **_Putain !,** je m'exclame d'une voix rauque, en l'attirant plus près de moi. **Tu es tellement belle…**

Il fait noir dans l'habitacle, mais je jurerais qu'à ces mots, le rouge lui monte aux joues - et je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit uniquement à cause du froid.

Elle se redresse légèrement en s'appuyant sur mes épaules, ce qui fait ressortir sa poitrine. Elle porte un soutien-gorge en satin, bordé d'une délicate et fine dentelle. Je relève timidement la main droite à hauteur de sa poitrine, et dessine le contour de son décolleté avec mon index, en suivant la ligne de dentelle de son vêtement. Elle frissonne.

 **_Tu as froid ?,** je lui demande.

Elle secoue la tête par la négative.

 **_C'est très joli tout ça en tout cas,** je lâche dans un souffle **.**

Mes mains glissent avec prudence dans son dos.

 **_Cela dit… Ça serait probablement mieux de l'enlever** , je lance avec espièglerie.

Mes doigts se posent au milieu de son sous-vêtement, à la recherche de l'agrafe.

 **_Je suis prêt à parier que tu es encore plus jolie sans…,** je fais en tâtonnant pour trouver la fermeture.

Je m'échine dans son dos, sondant l'arrière du vêtement pour trouver la fermeture et la libérer de son carcan de dentelle… Quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je grogne d'impatience après quelques secondes de lutte.

 **_Un problème ?,** me demande-t-elle, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

 **_Ouais… Je… Cette putain d'agrafe ! Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever !,** je râle, impatient.

Katniss pouffe alors, et attrape mes mains dans son dos, les plaçant juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

 **_Peut-être parce qu'il s'ouvre sur le devant…** , me souffle-t-elle dans un rire.

 **_Ok Merci… Tu ne pouvais pas préciser ce petit détail un peu plus tôt ? Ça t'amuse de me faire galérer ?**

 **_Un peu !,** sourit-elle, amusée.

_ **On vient de perde quelques précieuses minutes !,** je fais avant de faire lentement glisser mes mains sur le devant de son buste, dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Katniss frissonne à nouveau et étouffe un gémissement lorsque mes doigts nerveux hésitent une seconde, mais finissent pas agripper l'agrafe. Les bonnets se séparent légèrement, exposant sa poitrine, et je pince les lèvres lorsque les bretelles glissent lentement le long de ses bras. Je me contente d'abord de poser mes mains sur le galbe de ses seins. Et lorsque je l'effleure du bout des doigts, elle soupire plus fort et se cambre.

Merde, merde, merde. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy ! Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour me contenir et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

 _Du calme !_ _Prends ton temps Mellark !_

Alors je continue. Mes mains la survolent, l'agacent, contourne sa poitrine. Je sens son corps se tendre, son souffle qui s'accélère, qui s'affole sous mes caresses. Ses yeux se ferment et un nouveau soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque, lentement, je finis par laisser glisser le bout de mes doigts sur la pointe de ses seins, et que je commence à les faire rouler entre mes doigts. Elle agrippe fermement mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

 **_Peeta** **!**

Ses tétons durcissent, et je me surprends à ressentir une certaine fierté de susciter une telle réaction chez elle. Sans crier gare, je me penche contre elle et pose ma bouche sur sa poitrine.

 **_Tu es… magnifique…** , je murmure avant de décrire un cercle avec ma langue autour de son mamelon.

Je laisse mes lèvres, ma langue, goûter, mordiller, découvrir, parcourir sa peau fine. Et puis je sens sa main droite lâcher mes boucles blondes et passer entre nos deux corps, s'accrocher à nouveau à mon jean. Je ne l'arrête pas quand elle se met à caresser le renflement de mon érection à travers mon boxer.

 **_Eh bien Monsieur Mellark…,** souffle-t-elle dans un rire, visiblement ravie de ce qu'elle sent dans mon boxer.

Ma bouche relache sa poitrine et mes yeux se ferment lorsqu'elle finit par glisser sa main de haut en bas à travers le tissu. Elle en profite pour se redresser et se débattre quelques secondes avec mon jean, et je soulève mes hanches pour l'aider à faire tomber mon pantalon et mon boxer sur mes cuisses. Des élancements de désir m'électrisent la peau. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, et j'inspire une grande goulée d'air lorsqu'elle referme ses doigts sur moi, et que sa main se met a effectuer de lents allers-retours…

 **_Oh merde… Katniss !,** j'halète.

 **_Un problème ?,** plaisante-t-elle, tout en intensifiant ses délicieux va-et-vient ce qui m'arrache un grognement.

Clairement que non, mais cette putain de friction va m'achever en moins de deux !

Alors mes mains glissent lentement de sa poitrine à ses hanches, puis de ses hanches à ses jambes, et agrippent la fermeture de ses bottines. Je lui retire tant bien que mal ses chaussures et remonte en douceur au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon.

 **_Aide moi !,** je fais en tirant dessus pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions.

Elle relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Ses prunelles grises me sondent quelques secondes, avec intensité. Elle atteint le haut de son pantalon, et déboutonne la fermeture. Et puis elle se redresse sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir pousser le vêtement sur le bas de ses hanches. J'ai connu mieux niveau amplitude de mouvement ; l'amour à l'arrière d'une voiture, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique ! Mais, avec son aide, je parviens tout de même à lui retirer péniblement son jean et sa culotte qui termine leur course quelque part autour de nous...

Nue, devant moi, elle m'observe en silence.

Mes paumes glissent jusqu'à ses fesses et j'attire son corps un peu plus près du mien. Sa poitrine s'écrase contre mon torse. On se cherche. On se regarde. Et puis c'est au tour de ses lèvres de retrouver les miennes. Sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche, cherche la mienne, avant de l'entraîner dans une danse sensuelle. Elle ne fait rien pour m'arrêter lorsque ma main finit par trouver son intimité.

Je la caresse quelques secondes du bout des doigts dans un mouvement circulaire qui lui arrache un gémissement. Quand je les retire, elle se rapproche de mon visage et mordille le lobe de mon oreille avant de me susurrer :

 **_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des capotes ?**

Je tends le bras vers le siège conducteur et fouille une seconde dans la pochette. Du vide poche, je sors le paquet de préservatif que j'avais placé là un peu plus tôt. Je récupère la boite, l'ouvre, et sort une protection. Elle me la prend vivement des mains.

 **_Je peux ?**

Hypnotisé par la lueur que je distingue dans ses yeux, je bégaie faiblement :

 **_O-ouais…**

Alors sans me quitter des yeux, elle s'écarte de moi, et ouvre l'emballage qu'elle jette négligemment au sol. Elle s'agenouille ensuite un peu plus loin, en tenant le petit anneau de caoutchouc fermement entre ses doigts. Elle se penche lentement sur mon sexe en érection, ses doigts me caressent une seconde, puis elle place le préservatif a l'extrémité.

Elle le déroule lentement, me caressant en même temps, et la sensation est tellement agréable que je crois bien que je pourrais monter au septième ciel juste comme ça. Oh bon sang ! C'est de la torture ! Je n'y tiens plus. Je la veux et tout de suite !

 **_Viens là !,** je fais en soulevant légèrement son bassin.

J'attrape mon sexe pour me guider en elle, et l'invite à se placer juste au-dessus de moi. Je l'attire contre moi, appuyant sur ses hanches pour qu'elle descende lentement le long de mon érection et fermant les yeux au fur et à mesure... Son corps résiste légèrement à l'intrusion du mien, et je la sens se tendre. Alors je bouge lentement mes reins, en avant, en arrière, progressant en douceur, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parfaitement ajustés l'un à l'autre. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure et la mordille doucement entre mes dents.

Mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque immédiatement son visage crispé.

 **_Katniss ?,** je lui demande hâtivement.

Ses yeux restent fermés et elle ne répond pas.

 **_Je… Ça ne va pas ? Tu… Tu veux arrêter ?**

Et je me mets soudain à prier toutes les divinités existantes qu'elle ne me dise pas oui.

 **_Non !,** et je souffle presque de soulagement. **Attends…** **C'est juste…** **Laisse-moi juste une minute… Tu es… Et ça fait longtemps que…**

Nous attendons quelques secondes. Sans bouger. Je l'embrasse doucement dans le cou et relève son visage. Ses yeux gris finissent par trouver les miens.

 **_Ça va ?**

 **_Oui...**

 **_Tu es sûre ?**

 **_Oui. Et puis… pour le temps que ça va durer… J'imagine bien que dans trente secondes… au plus…**

Son rire malicieux se perd alors dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'au même moment, elle oscille au-dessus de moi.

_ **Quelle garce !,** je peine à lui répondre dans un rire, bercés par ses gestes qui se font de plus en plus rythmés. **Tu vas voir !**

Mes mains sont partout. Elles errent sur son corps, glissent sur ses hanches, le long de ses côtes, attrapent sa poitrine, caressent son visage… Et puis elles glissent sous ses fesses, lui indiquant un rythme légèrement plus soutenu.

 **_Ouais... Continue !,** je lui intime, la voix hachée par le plaisir.

Alors elle se soulève, encore, et laisse retomber son bassin, roule des hanches dans un rythme qui nous laisse savourer tous les deux à quel point nos deux corps s'emboîtent parfaitement. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, nos langues s'entremêlent, nos corps se rapprochent. Chaque petit gémissement, chaque petit frémissement de sa part m'emplit encore plus de désir. L'instant que nous partageons est fort, sensuel… Incroyablement bon, et si elle continue encore, je vais m'enflammer en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire ! Et il n'est pas question qu'elle ne profite pas de l'instant autant que moi !

Alors je laisse glisser mes doigts entre nous, en direction de son intimité. J'alterne une pression faible, puis plus forte en faisant des petits cercles rapides avec mon pouce. Immédiatement, les hanches de Katniss se soulèvent et poussent instinctivement -en rythme- avec le mouvement de mes doigts.

 **_Oh mon Dieu…,** bégaie-t-elle.

 **_Carrément ? D'habitude c'est Peeta…,** je ris. **Mais Dieu ça me va aussi.**

 **_Oh mais la ferme ! Utilise ta bouche pour faire un truc plus productif !**

Je ris plus fort alors que mes lèvres repartent à l'assaut de sa peau.

Nos mouvements de bassins s'accélèrent au même rythme que nos souffles. Elle s'agrippe plus fort à mes épaules. L'extase monte en flèche de mon côté et je sens qu'elle aussi est proche de l'orgasme ; je la sens frémir sous mes caresses, ses cuisses tremblent et son rythme devient chaotique.

Alors mes hanches claquent contre les siennes une fois… Deux fois… Et puis je la sens se serrer tout autour de moi… Ses yeux se ferment tandis que les sensations la parcourent de part en part. Son corps entier est pris de tremblements. Et elle se raidit alors qu'un dernier gémissement saccadé échappe de ses lèvres. Je pousse un grognement alors qu'un picotement familier commence à se faire sentir au niveau de mes reins. Alors j'enfouis ma tête au niveau de sa nuque et me laisse submerger par le plaisir moi aussi…

.

Pendant longtemps, nous restons accrochés l'un à l'autre. Et seul le son de notre respiration haletante vient briser le silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Je perçois les battements de son cœur contre ma peau. Il reprend peu à peu un rythme normal… Je crois que le mien aussi. Je n'ose pas relever la tête de peur de briser l'instant que nous venons de partager. Alors je continue de respirer l'odeur de sa peau… Je continue de tracer du bout des doigts des volutes dans son dos… Je profite du moment…

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vécu une première fois aussi intense avec qui que ce soit...

 **_Tu avais raison !,** finit-elle par murmurer contre ma peau.

 **_Pour quoi ?,** je fais, la tête toujours enfouie dans le creux de sa nuque.

 **_ _Ça..._**

Je m'écarte légèrement pour trouver son regard. Je relève un sourcil, en attendant plus d'explications.

 **_Ça ?** , je lui demande.

 **_Ouais ça… C'est... une façon de se réconcilier !** , murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres. **C'était…**

 **_Ouais...,** je lui réponds, amusé.

Elle attrape à nouveau mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant auquel je réponds sans aucunes hésitations. Et puis ma bouche dévie de ses lèvres à son cou... Katniss glousse dans mes bras. D'un rire franc, sincère, qui me donne envie de la serrer fort et de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Je m'apprête à repartir à l'assaut de son corps lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper la vitre à l'extérieur du véhicule et se racler bruyamment la gorge.

 **_ERM ERM !**

Nous sursautons tous les deux au son de cette voix grave de l'autre côté de la vitre !

_ **Si vous voulez bien attendre d'être rentrés chez vous pour le deuxième round… Je me les gèle et j'ai encore du travail…**

J'attrape en quatrième vitesse le plaid qui se trouvait au sol et le jette par-dessus Katniss pour la couvrir.

Oh non... La dépanneuse ! Nous ne l'avons pas du tout entendu arriver. Et j'avoue que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre, une lueur de surprise et de panique mélangée sur le visage. Et puis nous éclatons de rire en prononçant tous les deux en même temps :

 **_Merde !**

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
